Convivencia diaria de una pareja demasiado dispareja
by Teal Tea
Summary: -Serie de drabbles- Hay algo que se debe tener en cuenta si se vive en pareja: La convivencia. Sin embargo, esto es algo bastante complicado cuando dos personalidades tan diferentes chocan entre sí. ¿El resultado? Lo más posible es el desastre. —Crack shipp—.
1. Día uno: Ropa sucia

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Vaya, por fin salí de la categoría de Hetalia. No es mi culpa, ese fandom te roba el alma.  
En fin, espero que esta idea sea de su agrado~. Estoy un poco nerviosa, esta pareja es tan crack y desconocida que no sé cómo la tomarán. Lo más posible es que sea ignorada, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basket ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos los créditos son para Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 **Día uno: Ropa sucia.**

A Sakurai por poco le dio un tic en la ceja. Creía haberse acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, pero al parecer la palabra «costumbre» estaba lejos de volverse parte de su vida.

Era un maniático del orden declarado, y hasta hace poco creía que su pareja igualmente lo era, pero ver la ropa en el suelo sólo le provocaba unas ganas inmensas de gritar por qué no podía tener un poco de orden por lo menos un día. Su lado «maternal» se despertaba con ese tipo de cosas, pero no el lado dulce y tierno. El otro lado maternal.

— ¡Hanamiya-san! —No era alguien de gritar, menos si se trataba de hacerlo contra alguien más, pero habían cosas en las que su paciencia se agotaba y una de esas era el orden—.

— Ryō… ¿Por qué estás gritando a las ocho de la mañana? —Hanamiya se acerca, claramente extrañado por haber oído al castaño alzar la voz, hasta la habitación que comparten. Obviamente, la ropa en el suelo no se escapa de su campo visión—.

— La ropa.

— Ajá… ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— ¡Su ropa está en el suelo, Hanamiya-san!

El pelinegro mira las prendas regadas junto a la cama, notando que es únicamente una camiseta y un pantalón. Hay veces en las que Sakurai podía ser bastante histérico con algunas cosas…

— Ryō.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Esa es tu ropa —El menor se muestra escéptico, reacio a creer tal cosa, y niega con la cabeza a la par que se cruza de brazos. Makoto casi aplaude su terquedad. Casi—.

— Eso no es cierto.

— Veamos… —Sabe que el más bajo no se rendirá en defender su opinión, por lo que se acerca hasta la ropa que acusa de ser suya y la levanta para mostrársela al castaño. Un poco más y rueda los ojos—. El pantalón lo compraste hace casi dos meses cuando te pagaron, la camisa te la regalé yo el año pasado. De hecho, me hiere que no recuerdes eso —Claramente, sólo estaba mintiendo con eso último en busca de alguna reacción. A veces le gustaba ver el nerviosismo en su pequeño novio. Bueno, sólo a veces, verlo de forma exagerada lo estresaba—.

—… — Ryō se queda callado, o al menos lo hace hasta notar la última frase. Poco más y se pone a hacer una reverencia—. ¡Ah, lo siento por eso, Hanamiya-san! ¡En serio lo siento!

— Ryō, no te disculpes tanto. Te lo he repetido tanto que incluso perdí la cuenta —Hanamiya suspira y sale con la ropa en sus manos, negando con la cabeza—. Pondré esto a lavar, continúa haciendo el desayuno.

Sakurai asiente a pesar de que el mayor ya salió de la habitación y se encamina a la cocina, con una creciente vergüenza. Aunque el sentimiento de incomodidad desaparece al ver la cocina impecable y sólo con la guía telefónica encima de la mesada.  
Eso sólo significaba una cosa: Pizza para el desayuno. Nuevamente.


	2. Día dos: Insomnio

_**Olvidé aclararlo en el capítulo pasado... Mi error.**_

 _ **Bueno, a lo que iba. Los drabbles de la historia no están conectadas entre sí, pero tienen que ver. Es decir, todos cuentan la vida de estos dos como pareja.**_

 _ **La actualización será, en lo más posible, diaria. Es decir, son drabbles, ¿Cuánto tarda escribir un drabble? Claro, no prometo nada, mi vida es tan random que no sé cuándo estoy libre y cuándo no.**_

 _ **También... Creo que esto quedará tipo "30 días de tu OTP", no sé. Trataré en lo más posible de que así sea.**_

 _ **Sin más, dejo de hablar y les dejo el capítulo.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basket ni los personajes aquí usados me pertenecen, todo los créditos van hacia Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 **Día dos: Insomnio.**

Hanamiya era, sin lugar a dudas, alguien que siempre tenía algo en mente. Sin importar la hora del día, ni el lugar donde estuviera, tenía que estar pensando en algo. La vida de un genio es dura, aunque no lo parezca.  
Lo malo del asunto, y lo que más lo afectaba, era que muchas veces podía pasar toda la noche sin pegar un ojo gracias a que su mente se mantenía activa. Y de ahí a que casi siempre tenga unas vistosas ojeras bajo sus ojos, cosa que preocupaba a Sakurai.

No era cosa nueva eso. Le ha pasado siempre, según le dice a su pareja para no asustarlo, pero aún así eso no rebaja ni un poco la preocupación que llega a sentir Ryō con el asunto. Y es por eso que ha intentado muchas cosas fuera de los medicamentos para que Makoto pudiera dormir tranquilo, pero es que no hay remedio.

Además, indirectamente lo llega a afectar a él. Cuando Hanamiya no puede dormir, una de las cosas que hace es ir a la sala y leer. ¿Lo molesto del asunto? ¡La luz de la sala llega a la habitación! Así se volvían dos personas que no podían dormir. La gran mayoría de veces.

Sakurai había llegado a límites casi extremos, considerando quién era su novio, para que éste se quedara en la cama. Abrazarlo.  
Hanamiya se sentía asfixiado.

— Ryō… —Y al parecer no funcionaba llamarlo, a pesar de que supiera que el castaño no estaba dormido. Pero no le molestaba tanto como creía—. Ryō, sé que estás despierto.

— Son las dos de la mañana… ¿No ha podido dormir, Hanamiya-san?

— Dos cuarenta y tres —Lo corrige después de haber visto el reloj en la mesa, volviendo a llevar a su mirada hacia Sakurai. O a donde creía que estaba Sakurai—. ¿Sigues con eso?

— Me preocupa que no duerma, Hanamiya-san.

El pelinegro suspiró y negó, removiéndose de tal modo que se pudiera librar de ese abrazo que ya lo estaba ahogando. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia el menor, encendiendo la luz antes. Podía notarse la falta de sueño en su rostro.

— Escucha: Es normal que no duerma, ya estoy bastante acostumbrado a eso. No me va a pasar nada. ¿Quieres, por favor, dejar de actuar como mamá y dormirte de una vez?

Sakurai negó a esa pregunta para después regañar a Makoto por su falta de preocupación ante su salud.  
Le ganó la discusión a Hanamiya, haciendo que éste se quedara en la cama a pesar de no poder dormir.

Cayó rendido media hora después.

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Gonza:** _Bueno, principalmente, debo agradecerte por comentar. No me esperaba recibir un review, por lo que me has hecho bastante feliz. En fin. Bueno, ¡Me alegra no haber decepcionado tus esperanzas! Yo también me comenzaba a hartar un poco de siempre ver AoSaku por aquí, sin oportunidad de alguna variación, por lo que me decidí a subirlo. Siendo totalmente sincera, estos dos son mi debilidad.  
Creo que han sido pocas las veces que me leí un ImaSaku, la pareja en sí no me atrae, pero para ser honesta fue en la primera pareja que pensé para escribir esto. Pero la OTP me pudo.  
¡Me alegra hacerte feliz! Y también me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad a la pareja. Saludos~._


	3. Día tres: Nervios

**Día tres: Nervios.**

Las disculpas eran tan normales en Sakurai que era extraño el que se mantuviera un día entero sin decirlas, ¿La razón? Era un poco –muy– nervioso. Y Hanamiya sabía de eso, sacándole provecho a la situación muchas veces. No es que no tuviera piedad con el más bajo de la relación, pero es que simplemente no podía evitar verse divertido cuando Ryō comenzaba a disculparse por cosas que a veces eran absurdas. A pesar de que al final las mismas disculpas lo sacaran de quicio.

Pero, por muy extraño que eso sonara, aquella vez no era el castaño quien tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Era Hanamiya.  
Sí, Makoto estaba nervioso. ¡Pero tenía sus razones! No era cosa de todos los días que su novio le dijera esas dos palabras; de hecho, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

 _«Te amo»._

¿Por qué le había dicho eso, en primer lugar? En los tres años que llevaban de relación jamás había salido esa palabra a la luz. ¿Por qué, entonces?  
No le disgustaba, simplemente le sorprendía y, como se dijo antes, lo ponía bastante nervioso. En su vida alguien ajeno a su madre le había dicho eso, principalmente porque Ryō era su primera pareja amorosa con la que duraba tanto tiempo. Y sin embargo las palabras «Te amo» entre ellos dos no se habían dicho antes, en especial porque habían acordado ir lento con esa relación. Parece ser que Sakurai ya había encontrado el tope de ir lento.

Pero había una razón en especial por la que aquellas dos palabras llegaron a ponerlo nervioso. Lo habían puesto a pensar sobre sus sentimientos.  
¿Amaba a Sakurai Ryō? La respuesta a eso era una que no se había puesto a pensar hasta ese momento. Si bien era bastante cierto que era la relación más larga que había tenido, hubo demasiadas dificultades desde un principio.  
Las personalidades de ambos chocaban mucho. El equipo de Sakurai –sin contar a los chismosos de los otros equipos, en especial Seirin– se opuso firmemente. El padre de Sakurai quiso golpearlo por haber «arruinado a su hijo», como le gritó el día que se lo hicieron saber.

Tantos problemas no podían haber sido en vano… ¿Cierto?

Hanamiya era alguien que, cuando se interesaba en algo, no lo dejaba ir. Así había pasado con Ryō. Puede ser que en un principio sólo le pareció un llorón muy débil, pero en cuanto por azares del destino continuó hablándose con el castaño pudo darse cuenta de que era más que sólo eso.  
Era alguien fuerte; alguien que sabía qué decir; alguien que sabía usar el cerebro; alguien que supo cómo manejar la complicada personalidad de Hanamiya Makoto. Alguien que logró encantarlo, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta nunca.

Eso… Eso tenía que ser amor, ¿Cierto?

El menor lo hizo volver a la realidad de sus pensamientos, moviéndole ligeramente el hombro mientras le miraba con un semblante de preocupación al haberlo visto tan pensativo. Aunque lo que logró sorprenderlo fue cuando vio una sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro, cosa que era bastante extraña. Pero las palabras que siguieron aquella sonrisa le hicieron bastante feliz, sin exagerar en ello.

— Yo también te amo, Ryō.


	4. Día cuatro: Hoja de papel

**Día cuatro: Hoja de papel.**

Sakurai terminó de escribir, estirándose sobre la silla en un intento vano de liberar la tensión que se había acumulado en su espalda. La editorial estaba presionándolo para ver algo del nuevo libro que debía presentar, pero agradecía haber avanzado al menos dos capítulos en una tarde.  
Suspiró, acariciando sus sienes mientras se levantaba. Su cuerpo se había agarrotado por mantenerse casi ocho horas sentado, pero consideraba que había valido la pena.

— Hanamiya-san ya debe estar en la cama —murmuró luego de haber visto la hora, notando que el reloj marcaba las once veintidós—. Uh…

Se extrañó al notar una hoja bajo el reloj digital, habría jurado que ese papel no estaba ahí antes. Lo recogió y observó confundido que sólo había un nombre escrito ahí. Más, al notar mejor la forma en que el nombre estaba escrito, su rostro quiso simular un tomate.

 _«Hanamiya Ryō»._

Recordaba vagamente el momento cuando escribió eso, fue cuando recién salió de preparatoria. ¿Por qué aún guardaba ese papel? Creía haberlo desechado cuando se mudó a esa casa con Hanamiya…  
¿O acaso fue su novio quien guardó el papel a sus espaldas? No podía asegurar nada, Makoto era capaz de muchas cosas.

Se arrepiente un poco de haber escrito eso, aún recuerda la vergüenza que pasó cuando el dueño de aquel apellido descubrió la hoja de papel entre sus cosas. ¡Pero es que era tan joven y entusiasta en ese momento! Un pequeño novato en esos temas del amor… Estaba bastante ilusionado.  
Sakurai sí que había tenido sus «flechazos» por varias personas, pero de ahí a confesarse únicamente le había pasado con el que actualmente era su pareja.

Su entusiasmo tenía una razón, a pesar de todo.

— Ryō, ¿Por qué sigues despierto? ¿No has acabado? —El castaño salta en su lugar gracias a la sorpresa que le causa el repentino llamado y trata de ocultar la hoja, pero ya había sido vista por Hanamiya—. ¿Qué estás ocultando?

— ¿Yo? ¿Ocultar? Lo siento, Hanamiya-san, no entiendo de qué estaba hablando.

— No te hagas el loco conmigo. Vamos, dame eso —Makoto se acercó al más bajo, arrebatándole el papel. Sakurai no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar—. Oh… No pensé que aún guardaras esto.

— Hasta hace poco pensé que ese papel no seguía acá.

— Oh, vamos, no lo digas de esa forma. Suena como si te avergonzaras de mí —Hanamiya finge indignación, causando los muy obvios nervios por parte de su novio—.

— ¡Lo siento, Hanamiya-san! ¡En serio lo siento! ¡No me refería a eso, lo sie-! — Ryō no pudo continuar con sus disculpas al verse abruptamente callado por los labios del pelinegro, quien no encontró mejor manera de callarlo exitosamente—.

— No te disculpes tanto… —murmura luego de haberse separado, aunque se puede notar una leve sonrisa en sus labios—. Vamos a dormir ya.

Sakurai asiente, manteniendo un ligero sonrojo en sus pómulos. Y antes de poder contestarle se ve interrumpido nuevamente.

— Por cierto… Me gusta la forma en que suena Hanamiya Ryō. Deberías considerar el nombre.

No sabía qué creer acerca de ese comentario, pero lo que sí podía asegurar es que la sonrisa en sus labios respondió aquel comentario. No por nada había escrito ese nombre en una hoja de papel hace años, después de todo.


	5. Día cinco: Mirada

**Día cinco: Mirada.**

Desde el momento en que se habían mudado juntos habían tenido un acuerdo mutuo: Las tareas se compartían y turnaban. A pesar de que algunas cosas le salían mal a ambos –A Hanamiya no se le daba del todo bien la cocina, mientras que Sakurai debía hacer las compras ya que siempre se le olvidaba algo–, seguían con esa pequeña norma vigente.

A Hanamiya le gustaba cuando era el turno de Sakurai para cocinar. Había algo en la forma como éste hacía todo que le hacía dejar su vista fija en él. No terminaba de entender si era la forma en cómo se movía; si era que su rostro lucía tan concentrado cuando cocinaba; o si tal vez era que a veces tarareaba mientras cortaba los vegetales; Ryō sabía hacer un acto tan normal como lo era el cocinar en un acto completamente hipnótico y, para que negarlo, ligeramente delicioso a la vista.

Sin embargo, para Sakurai la historia era otra. Sentir la constante mirada de Makoto en su espalda sólo servía para ponerlo nervioso y que ocasionalmente estropeara lo que se encontraba haciendo. Pero aún así el miedo a que pudiera enojarlo con algún comentario al respecto era mayor a la incomodidad que era capaz de sentir.

— Ryō, ¿Por qué estás tan tenso? —La voz del pelinegro se ve recubierta con una ligera burla, buscando alterar un poco al castaño. Su objetivo es cumplido—.

— ¡L-Lo siento, no es mi propósito estar tenso!

— Como sigas temblando así te vas a cortar.

— Sí, lo siento…

¿Acaso Hanamiya no veía lo nervioso que lo ponía aquella mirada acechante sobre su espalda? ¿O acaso era consciente de ello y lo hacía a propósito para provocar el sentimiento de inquietud en él? Lo cierto es que sentirse como si fuera la presa de un depredador sólo lo hacía querer esconderse para tener una oportunidad de tranquilizarse correctamente. Ni siquiera podía calmarse cocinando, sabiendo que era de sus cosas favoritas.  
También había otra razón, aparte del miedo, por la que no decía absolutamente nada acerca de aquella mirada. Quizás si decía algo Hanamiya dejaría de hacerlo, se iría y la cocina se sentiría demasiado sola. Demasiado fría.

No le gustaba sentirse solo.

— Hanamiya-san.

— ¿Qué?

— Gracias.

Se sentía agradecido con él por estar a su lado y no dejarlo solo, que le dejara en claro que estaba ahí aunque fuera con una constante mirada que le ponía nervioso.

Ryō terminó de cocinar manteniendo una sonrisa en los labios.

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Gonza:** _¡Es un gusto volver a verte por acá! Aunque por alguna el review no aparece en la historia a pesar de que me llegó el correo de notificación... En fin._

 _Ay, me halaga que pienses eso sobre mis drabbles. ¡Es un gusto para mí! Bueno, el rolear a un Sakurai y que justo mi partner maneje a un Hanamiya tiene sus ventajas, ¿No? Soy gran enemiga de los estereotipos y trato de no usarlos demasiado, en especial con personajes como estos que tienen estereotipos de sobra._

 _¡Ten en cuenta que la actualización es diaria! Así que puedes pasarte todos los días a revisar si ya deje un drabble. Espero que sigas la historia hasta el final, hermosa~. ¡Un saludo!_


	6. Día seis: Desesperación

**Día seis: Desesperación.**

Ambos habían tenido el acuerdo de ser independientes económicamente. Cada uno tenía su propio trabajo: Sakurai como escritor y Hanamiya, por mientras, trabajaba como mesero en un bar los fines de semana.  
Sin embargo, había algo del trabajo que tenía Hanamiya que no le terminaba de gustar y le preocupaba demasiado. Él trabajaba en el turno nocturno.

Ryō confiaba plenamente en Makoto, después de todo no tenía razones para no hacerlo, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara demasiado por lo que le pudiera pasar. Sí, Hanamiya podía y sabía defenderse, pero no podía asegurar nada. La preocupación estaba ahí, vigente y carcomiéndole el alma al punto de que los fines de semana no lograba dormir más de dos horas.  
Su novio ya le regañó muchas veces por eso, claro, muy a su manera. Hanamiya se había hartado de intentar aclararle de tantas formas que no le iba a pasar nada, pero es que el joven escritor no quería entender eso.

Sentir la cama tan solitaria era casi deprimente. Además, la sensación de que la puerta no se abriría en toda la noche le era tan desesperante.  
Confiaba completamente en Hanamiya Makoto, pero desconfiaba del resto del mundo.

Había ocasiones en las que le dejaba un mensaje casi a las dos de la mañana diciéndole que ya iba en camino, pero esa noche claramente no era una de esas ocasiones. No podía estar más preocupado en ese momento. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que el celular se le hubiera quedado sin batería, pero era extraño que eso pasara pues el pelinegro siempre recordaba ponerlo a cargar.  
Casi quiso gritar cuando intentó llamarlo y escuchó _Take me to church_ desde la sala, que era el tono de llamada que le tenía.

— Hanamiya-san… Esto es injusto.

Se metió bajo la cobija casi como si fuera un niño asustado, haciéndose un ovillo casi ahogándose por tener que esperar. Normalmente podía ser muy paciente, pero en esos asuntos era un poco difícil que lo fuera.  
Era como si se hubiera casi dependiente de Hanamiya.

Se puso alerta cuando oyó el sonido de llaves frente al apartamento, sentándose rápidamente en la cama. A los pocos segundos la puerta fue abierta, cosa que lo hizo respirar tranquilo. Claro, la tranquilidad le duró un poco, pues recordó quién se había dejado el móvil y lo mantuvo preocupado toda la noche.

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, Ryō ya se encontraba regañando a Makoto por haber dejado el celular.  
Hanamiya se preguntó si no dormir hacía que Sakurai se pusiera irritable.

* * *

 _ **Me es necesario disculparme por haber tardado tanto con la actualización, a pesar de que afirmé sería diaria porque, «¿Qué tan difícil es escribir un drabble?»**_

 _ **Me equivoqué.**_

 _ **He estado ocupada con la escuela, en especial con matemáticas, además de que los sábados estoy tomando clases de alemán y piano. Sólo me quedan los domingos libres y los aprovecho para descansar del ajetreo de toda la semana.  
Espero entiendan eso...**_

 _ **Bueno, actualmente tengo varios capítulos ya escritos y espero avanzar escribiendo los demás, por lo que en serio espero que no se vuelvan a presentar este tipo de atrasos.**_

 _ **Y sin más, me despido.**_

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **Sei (Sabes que me refiero a ti. *corazoncito gay*):** _Primero que todo, ¡Lamento mucho no haberte respondido tus reviews anteriores! Sé que ya te dije la razón por Facebook, pero eso no impide que me sienta fatal. Decidí responderte aquí para evitar los mismos problemas._

 _Bueno, ¡Me alegra bastante que te estén gustando los drabbles! Sabes la obsesión que tengo con esta pareja, por lo que traerte lentamente al hermoso mundo del HanaSaku me está haciendo demasiado feliz. Y si algún día llegas a escribir un HanaSaku ten por seguro que me pasaré a dejarte amor por allá lo más rápido posible._

 _Espero que sigas la historia hasta el final y me sigas apoyando, ¡Saber que mi historia te gusta alegra mi pequeño y joven corazón! Nos vemos~._


	7. Día siete: Honoríficos

**Día siete: Honoríficos.**

Desde el primer momento en que se encontraron, Hanamiya se había dado cuenta de algo. La forma en que su novio se refería a él. Siempre había sido igual, le decía «Hanamiya-san» para todo. Nunca se molestó en indagar por una razón, pero admitía que comenzaba a hacérsele extraño que le siguiera diciendo así sabiendo que eran tres años los que llevaban juntos. Además, también le decía así a su madre, terminaba por resultar incómodo.  
Sabía que Ryō hacía eso por ser respetuoso, pues trataba de usted a todos, ¿Pero era tan necesario que también fuera respetuoso con él?

Sakurai debía en serio tener en cuenta que algunas cosas tenían sus límites.

— Eh, Ryō.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Di mi nombre.

—… ¿Hanamiya-san?

— No, mi nombre.

El escritor miró al pelinegro alzando una de sus cejas, sin entender completamente a qué se refería. Supone que lo estaba llamando por su nombre… Oh.

— ¿Makoto…san?

— ¿Es necesario el san?

— Pero sería una falta de respeto si no lo llamara así.

— Ryō —Hanamiya giró los ojos, casi hastiado. No creía que tenía que ponerse a explicar eso—, soy tu novio hace tres años, ¿En serio seguirás usando un lenguaje tan formal conmigo?

— Justo por eso —Sakurai no duda ni un poco en su respuesta, estaba bastante seguro de lo que decía—, he estado con usted todo ese tiempo. Nunca nadie ajeno a mis padres estuvo dispuesto a soportarme tanto tiempo… Yo me siento demasiado agradecido con usted, ¿No le parece esa razón suficiente para tratarlo con respeto?

Makoto no supo cómo responder, y eso ya era suficientemente extraño. Realmente no tenía ni idea de que esa era la forma en que se sentía verdaderamente Ryō, esa sería la última razón que se hubiera imaginado para el comportamiento que seguía teniendo con él. Aunque en el fondo aquello lo había hecho sentir extrañamente bien, pero jamás admitiría tal cosa.

Se levantó del sillón y pasó a la cocina, acariciando el castaño cabello de Sakurai antes.

— Sólo dime Makoto, es extraño que me llames igual a mi madre.

El menor soltó un pequeño «oh», comprendiendo a lo que se refería. De igual manera siguió agregando el san.


	8. Día ocho: Visitas

**Día ocho: Visitas.**

Eran contadas las personas que sabían donde vivían, decisión de ambos. Cuando se mudaron consideraron molesto que muchas personas supieran a dónde iban, además de que preferían tener privacidad antes de recibir cualquier visita inesperada y posiblemente molesta.  
Sin embargo, había cierta persona que los visitaba cada dos meses y nunca avisaba de cuándo iría: La madre de Hanamiya.

Ése era uno de esos días de visitas no avisadas.

Cuando la puerta fue tocada ambos se miraron extrañados, dando por sentado que ninguno esperaba alguna visita. Pero tras pocos segundos de pensárselo llegaron a un mismo resultado sin intercambiar palabra alguna.  
Era increíble la telepatía que a veces podían tener.

— Si en realidad es mamá dile que estoy dormido.

— ¡Makoto, te escuché!

— Mierda.

Ryō rió mientras negaba con la cabeza y se dirigía a abrir la puerta, siendo recibido por un abrazo de su suegra que correspondió con la sonrisa en su rostro. Era increíble lo diferente que eran Maki y Makoto Hanamiya en cuanto a personalidad, porque en cuanto a físico eran como copias. La mujer se dirigió rápidamente hacia su hijo, abrazándolo de un modo demasiado meloso para él.  
Se sentía asfixiado.

— Hola mi niño~.

— Mamá, por favor, suéltame.

— Pero no quiero.

— Mamá.

— ¡Ryō, querido, ayúdame a abrazar a Makoto!

— Mamá, no —Sakurai obedeció a la mujer, en parte disfrutaba de ver a Hanamiya en aprietos y casi nervioso. Era divertido cambiar de puestos ocasionalmente—. Ryō, no.

— Makoto-san no debería ser tan duro con su madre.

— ¡Oh, ya le dices Makoto! Qué tierno~.

— Casi fui obligado…

— ¡No me pongas como el malo!

— Bueno, tampoco es como si fueras la mejor persona del mundo cariño…

— ¡Sólo suéltenme!

Hanamiya normalmente evitaba estar en la misma sala que esos dos porque casi siempre hacían un complot silencioso contra él para dejarlo en ridículo, cosa que lograban fácilmente. Si su madre que lo había visto crecer y tenía anécdotas vergonzosas de sobra ya era peligrosa por sí sola, juntarla con su pareja que conocía prácticamente todos sus secretos y conocía muchos de sus puntos débiles era el colmo.  
Internamente le parecía injusto que su madre adorara a Sakurai, pero que por lo contrario la madre de Sakurai lo odiara a muerte.

— Por cierto, se acerca su aniversario, ¿Sí aceptarán el regalo que les ofrecí?

— Hanamiya-san, un viaje a Alemania es un poco excesivo…

— Y caro —completó Makoto, mirando con un tinte de desaprobación a su madre. Prefería que se guardara ese dinero para ella—.

— ¡Ya les dije que no me molesta! Además, sería una buena oportunidad para que expandan sus conocimientos~.

— Ninguno de los dos sabe alemán. Y dudo realmente que podamos aprenderlo en un mes.

— Pero pueden defenderse con el inglés.

— Con el acento no nos van a entender nada.

— Ah, Makoto, ¿Por qué siempre le ves el lado negativo a las cosas? —Maki casi hizo un puchero, aunque después simplemente rió de forma ligera—. Supongo que no hay de otra. Pero el próximo año no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

La terquedad parecía correr por las venas de esos dos.


	9. Día nueve: Compartir cama

**Día nueve: Compartir cama.**

Había algo que complicó las primeras semanas que pasaron en el apartamento: Sólo había una cama. No era por escasez de habitaciones ya que, sin contar el baño, había dos; pero había ocasiones en las que Sakurai se quedaba escribiendo hasta tarde y necesitaba una habitación para poder trabajar libremente. Así fue como terminaron sólo con un dormitorio.  
Antes de ir al apartamento consideraron el tener dos camas en la misma habitación, pero… Maki no permitió que hicieran eso.

Si Hanamiya Maki decía no era no, sin oportunidad a discutir.

Así fue como terminaron con un dormitorio que sólo tenía una cama, lo que obviamente implicaba que dormirían juntos. En realidad eso no significó gran problema hasta los problemas de insomnio de Hanamiya…  
Makoto maldijo el momento en que Ryō adoptó la costumbre de abrazarlo para dormir, lo hacía sentir asfixiado.

Pero si lo despertaba por moverlo se exponía al peligro de ver a Sakurai Ryō enojado. Y eso incluso a él le daba miedo.

También estaban las noches donde no dormían por algo que no era insomnio… Aunque eso es otro tema.

El punto es que compartir cama tenía sus complicaciones, al igual que su lado bueno. Obviamente los sorpresivos abrazos en medio de la noche no eran parte del lado bueno.

— Makoto-san…

— ¿Qué?

—Como siga tan tenso le abrazaré más fuerte…

Hanamiya frunció el ceño ante ese comentario, bufando. Conocía lo bastante bien a Sakurai como para saber que cumpliría con lo que decía, pero no por eso le concedió el capricho. No cedería tan fácil.

— Como sigas abrazándome seguiré así de tenso.

— No use mis palabras en mi contra.

— No uses tus excusas en la mía.

El castaño se calló unos breves segundos y, sin darle oportunidad al mayor de reaccionar, le mordió la mejilla para después dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios. Volvió a acostarse, dándole la espalda esa vez, y fingió dormir.

Makoto no entendía qué había pasado.

— ¿Y eso por qué fue?

— Venganza —Fue lo único que musitó, ocultando una sonrisa—.

— No me provoques, Ryō.

La carcajada que soltó su novio fue respuesta suficiente: Le seguiría provocando. Mira que si alguien viera ese lado de Sakurai juraría que no era él…

— Lo siento, lo siento, es que es divertido.

—… Sólo duérmete.

Sin embargo, ni ellos ni los vecinos durmieron.  
Fue la tercera vez esa semana.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Gonza:** _¡Me alegra volverte a ver! Bueno, sí, la arañita es un pesimista pero así se le quiere. Y claro que le da amor a Sakurai... Tres veces a la semana, a veces más. Ah.  
Realmente adoro a Maki. Pensaba hacerla más... "normal", pero después consideré que sería aburrido hacerla así por lo que salió ella. ¡No me arrepiento! Si mi madre me dijera que saldríamos de Colombia ya sería feliz, pero eso es un sueño lejano... Tan lejano..._

 _En serio me hace feliz saber que te gustan mis drabbles, también me alegra bastante saber que lentamente te arrastro al hermoso rincón del HanaSaku, ¡Por favor, ven, necesitamos reclutas en esta hermosa shipp sin amor! Nos vemos~._


	10. Día diez: Mascotas

**Día diez: Mascotas.**

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Hanamiya juraría que jamás había ido a la entrada tan rápido. Era extraño que Sakurai se hubiera tardado tanto en volver ya que, desde que lo conocía, el chico solía ser bastante puntual. Y para ajustarla venía ligeramente sucio, agitado y con la cara lastimada, además de que abrazaba su abdomen como si estuviera herido.

La mente pesimista de Hanamiya se imaginó el peor escenario.

— ¿Acaso te atracaron?

— No, no fue eso, Makoto-san… Yo sólo… —Ryō toma una gran bocanada de aire ya que, con lo agitado que venía, se le dificultaba hablar. Cuando se cercioró de poder hablar sin ahogarse bajó el cierre de su chaqueta, dejando ver que sostenía un pequeño gatito blanco bastante sucio—. Lo encontré en un callejón.

— Entonces… Un gato.

— Sí. Sé que a usted no le gustan muchos animales, pero no podía dejarlo allá abandonado.

— ¿Por qué tienes la cara lastimada?

— Me atacó cuando intenté cargarlo.

Makoto se cruza de brazos, mirando fijamente al felino que se encontraba dormido. Mira después a su novio, para regresar entonces la mirada hacia el animal.  
Si fuera por él dejaría al gato fuera, pero conocía lo bastante bien a Sakurai. El muy terco no cedería tan fácilmente. A veces esa terquedad que tenía resultaba por ser un poco molesta…

— ¿Por qué lo recogiste?

— ¡Sólo mire lo pequeño que es! No podía simplemente dejarlo ahí… Además, su patita está lastimada.

— Ryō, cuidar un gato es estresante.

— Por eso lo cuidaré yo.

Hanamiya se queda callado, lo cual extraña a Sakurai. El pelinegro no era de callarse cuando tenía algo por decir, por lo que empieza a asustarse. Estuvo a punto de disculparse por haber sido tan impetuoso con su capricho por tener al gato, hasta que el otro le hizo callarse cuando se le adelantó en hablar.

— Arréglate, te acompañaré al veterinario.

Traduciendo, eso era un sí.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Gonza:** _Incluso ahora se lo sigo pidiendo a mi madre, pero las respuestas siempre son negativas disimuladas, jaja. Maki es un simple pedazo de sol que nos describe a muchas fujoshis, sólo te diré que su OTP es el HanaSaku. (?) Se dan amor del bueno... Del que es muy bueno. Jaja, si escribieras yo seguiría todas tus historias, ¡De seguro serían geniales! Bueno, nos vemos~._


	11. Día once: Canciones

**Día once: Canciones.**

Los gustos musicales de ambos diferían mucho, eso era algo ligeramente obvio. Habían veces en las que incluso discutían por qué canción o qué versión era mejor, pero incluso así sabían lidiar con los gustos que tenía el otro, habían incluso ocasiones en las que una canción les gustaba a ambos. Había una en especial que les gustaba a ambos y solían escuchar casi todo el tiempo.

 _Take me to church._

La razón de ese gusto mutuo resultaba graciosa y hasta absurda. Todo era resultado de una mala noche de borrachera en su segundo aniversario. Noche de borrachera que fue grabada por la buena de Maki y el buen Imayoshi… Y luego se atreven a preguntarle a Hanamiya por qué lo odia.  
El punto es que uno de sus desvaríos estando ebrios terminaron cantando esa canción a todo pulmón –O lo intentaban, porque se reían mientras cantaban y no es como si se entendiera gran cosa–. En secreto ambos llamaban esa canción «Origen de desgracia», pero a pesar de eso no podían negar que la canción les gustaba y la seguían escuchando muchas veces.

Aquí el problema se generaba cuando esa noche se mencionaba. Para los dos, ese tema era un tabú completamente. Tanto porque el recuerdo los atormentaba en su vergüenza como porque el vídeo seguía siendo objeto de chantaje para ambos.  
Maldecían el momento en que resultaron ser tan débiles al alcohol.

Y aunque Imayoshi ya había olvidado el vídeo e incluso lo borró de su celular, la madre de Hanamiya era una historia diferente. Había ocasiones en las que Maki lograba ser un poco caprichosa, y cuando Makoto no quería hacer algo de lo ella a veces decía usaba ese vídeo para convencerlo… O amenazarlo con el mismo.  
Lo principal era que esa canción les había provocado bastantes problemas. Más de los que solucionaba.

A veces, cuando Sakurai estaba enojado, cantaba esa canción para calmarse. Había ocasiones en que Hanamiya lo acompañaba; a veces los puestos también se intercambiaban. Aunque lo importante era que se reconciliaban, ¿No?  
Y que, al cantar, Hanamiya solía sonreír de forma leve… Pero Ryō prefería guardar esa imagen para sí mismo.

En resumen… Bendito sea Hozier.

* * *

 _ **Lamento la tardanza... Nuevamente. Tuve días duros en la escuela y en cuanto a mi salud confiere. En fin. ¡Aquí está el día once! Al fin...**_

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Gonza:** _Jaja, las mamás fujoshis son las mejores. Si yo tuviera un hijo gay le pediría inspiración para los fanfics... Si sabes a lo que me refiero. (?)_

 _¡Sakurai es una cosita tan tierna! Tan tierna que hasta el amargado de Hanamiya cede ante él. Yo nunca pude hacer eso porque los animales callejeros que abundan en mi pueblo son perros y casi siempre son grandes, no puedo rescatarlos porque mi casa es muy pequeña. *kokoro broken* ¡Si lo haces me avisas, así me paso por tus historias! Nos vemos~._


	12. Día doce: Peleas

**Día doce: Peleas.**

Sakurai remojó otra bola de algodón en alcohol, pasándola por la comisura del labio de Hanamiya que se encontraba lastimada. El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua ante esto y frunció el ceño, alejando su cabeza levemente del empapado algodón, causando que el castaño también frunciera el ceño. Sakurai miró a su novio con un tinte desaprobatorio, apretando con fuerza el algodón contra la herida.

— ¡Hey!

— Usted es un tonto, Makoto-san.

—… ¿Sigues enojado?

Ryō no contestó, simplemente continuó limpiando las heridas que quedaban en el rostro de su pareja sin dirigirle la mirada directamente en ningún momento. Más que enojado, estaba preocupado y algo asustado. Es decir, Makoto se había peleado contra dos tipos y, no es que desconfiara de la fuerza que su novio podía tener, pero el miedo de que algo grave le hubiera pasado le había hecho sentir pánico. Sentir como caía en un agujero de desesperación.  
Estaba enojado con Hanamiya por haberlo hecho preocupar de tal manera.

— Sigo diciendo que no era necesario el que se peleara con esos dos hombres…

— Quisieron pasarse de listos contigo.

— ¡Yo pude haberme defendido solo!

— Ryō, habrías terminado peor.

— No soy tan débil —espetó, apretando nuevamente el algodón con alcohol en la herida usando bastante brusquedad. No estaba de humor en ese momento—.

— Tch… No estoy diciendo que seas débil —Hanamiya decide apartar la mano de Sakurai de su rostro, como siguiera haciendo eso ambos estarían bastante enojados con el otro y el ambiente no estaba para una pelea más—, pero sí debes admitir que, de haberte puesto a pelear, no hubieras quedado muy bien parado. Por eso hice que te alejaras.

— Pudieron hacerte algo peor… ¡Pudieron haber tenido armas, Makoto-san! ¡¿Por qué no puede entender eso?!

— Escucha, y escucha bien porque no pienso repetirlo… No me importa terminar muerto si es por defenderte, así que cálmate de una vez.

Aunque tales palabras sólo provocaron el efecto contrario en el joven escritor. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de un momento a otro de los ojos de Ryō, cosa que alarmó a Makoto. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Le habría preguntado tal cosa directamente, de no ser porque el menor se le adelantó abrazándole fuertemente mientras refugiaba su rostro en el pecho de Hanamiya. El pelinegro se le quedó mirando unos segundos, para después pasar su brazo por los hombros de él.  
Sakurai desahogó su llanto en el pecho de su novio.

— Usted es un tonto, Makoto-san…

— Sí, sí…

 _«Tuve miedo de perderlo, Makoto-san»_ fue lo que susurró, cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Takicchin:** _Jaja, sí, es una pareja muy crack, ¡Pero me alegra que te guste! Un saludo~._

 **Gonza:** _Jaja, yo tuve una época en la cual era prácticamente adicta a esa canción. Ahora rara vez la escucho, pero sigue gustándome mucho~. Imayoshi sólo ama hacer rabiar a Hanamiya, debemos ser sinceros.  
Me alegra mucho que ahora le des una oportunidad al HanaSaku, prometo no dejarte sola con esta pareja tan poco conocida y darte todo el material posible de ellos dos. *heart*  
¡Maki es mi objetivo en la vida! Bueno, no. (?)_


	13. Día trece: Boda

**Día trece: Boda.**

— Por decimosexta vez, no iré.

Sakurai bufó disgustado, cruzándose de brazos mientras encaraba con expresión de molestia a su novio el cual simplemente pasó de largo mientras seguía tomando su vaso de jugo. No solía hacer tal cosa, pero ya comenzaba a hartarse con el tema de la boda y la insistencia de Ryō para que fueran. ¿Con qué afán? Sólo era el molesto de Imayoshi casándose con la que alguna vez fue la manager del equipo del castaño.  
Obvio, cualquier cosa que involucrara a Imayoshi sólo significaba una cosa de la cual Hanamiya no haría parte ni estando borracho… otra vez.

— Imayoshi-san y Momoi-san son nuestros amigos, sería maleducado no ir a su boda.

— Son TUS amigos, no tolero a Imayoshi y con Momoi ni me hablo.

— ¡Makoto-san, por favor! Ellos nos invitaron, ¿No piensa ir?

Makoto simplemente se calló, dándole respuesta suficiente al escritor. Sakurai también se quedó callado y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, suspirando de forma pesada.

— Llamaré a Hanamiya-san.

Esas tres palabras fueron suficientes, sí. Hanamiya lo sabía de sobra, Ryō cumpliría con su palabra y su madre haría de sus típicos berrinches hasta hacerlo aceptar de mala gana, como siempre pasaba.  
Seguía maldiciendo el complot que tenían ellos dos en su contra, lograban sacar a relucir la maldad que guardaban tras esas caras que fingían inocencia.

— Tch… Eres un terco, Ryō.

— Bueno, tal vez —El menor le dio la razón, riendo suavemente, y miró el reloj sin darle especial importancia—. Pero, sabe, realmente nunca pude saber una razón en específico por la cual no le agrade Imayoshi-san.

— Es un pesado, fin del tema.

— Para usted todos son unos pesados, ¿No?

— Me conoces bien —Hanamiya sabía bien lo que pensaba de los demás, y no se avergonzaba en mostrarlo. Especialmente con Sakurai ya que, en realidad, no le veía sentido de ocultarle cualquier cosa al castaño—.

Si le ocultaba algo a Sakurai siempre acababa por descubrirlo, así que mejor no tentar su suerte. Después de todo, si Ryō se enojaba le daría miedo a cualquiera.

— No prometo ser amable con ninguno.

— De igual manera no esperaba que lo fuera…

Y aunque Hanamiya nunca admitiría algo así… fue una linda boda.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Gonza:** _Bueno, es raro, tu review no aparece en la historia a pesar de que me llegó el correo de notificación... En fin._

 _¡No te preocupes por tardar en dejar review! No es obligación que los dejes, aunque sí he de admitir que me encanta ver cuando dejas uno. *corazón gay*_

 _¡Ese lado tan lindo y oculto de Hanamiya! Ah~ Yo igual lo adoro, es genial. Bueno, intento hacer que sean compatibles sin tener que hacer demasiado OOC. Es un trabajo bastante difícil, pero, ¡hey!, lo estoy intentando, jaja._

 _¡Nos vemos luego~!_


	14. Día catorce: Sofá

**Día catorce: Sofá.**

* * *

Hanamiya soltó un corto suspiro al volver de comprar, viendo al castaño acostado sobre el sofá y con la gatita sobre él, quien también estaba durmiendo. Se pensó si debía despertarlo o no, pero al notar los círculos negros bajo los ojos de su novio prefirió no hacerlo, el chico necesitaba descanso.  
Ya había vivido situaciones así antes, solía pasar siempre que se acercaba la fecha límite para que el castaño entregara su libro. O bueno, _novela ligera_ , pero llegaba a ser algo bastante parecido.

No es que Sakurai fuera alguien irresponsable cuando se trataba de entregar sus escritos, pero el nerviosismo de que todo fuera bien siempre lo carcomía vivo y por tal razón no llegaba a dormir como lo necesitaba. Makoto ya estaba acostumbrado a no dormir, pero su novio visiblemente era una historia más distinta.  
Ya hasta se sabía de memoria todo por lo que el escritor se iba a preocupar una vez estuviera despierto: Que si debe revisar todo lo escrito, que si debe terminar las ilustraciones –porque sí, esas también las hacía él–, que si la editorial estará satisfecha con lo que entregaba. En verdad, Sakurai llegaba a preocuparse de sobra cuando se trataba de su trabajo, había sido así desde que salieron de la universidad y comenzaron a vivir juntos. De eso ya eran dos años… El tiempo sí que pasaba volando.

Abrió la nevera para sacar una botella de agua, mirando de reojo hacia la sala en cuanto escuchó un quejido salir de los labios de Ryō. De seguro el escritor estaba despertando ya de su siesta y no tardaría en comenzar a ponerse nervioso, culpándose por haberse quedado dormido con la fecha límite tan cerca y apresurándose a encerrarse en su estudio para terminar de pulir lo que tenía hecho, a pesar de que ya todo estuviera más que perfecto.  
O eso es lo que pensaba Hanamiya hasta que entró a la sala y vio a Sakurai caer del sofá, quejándose y sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para levantarse. No pudo evitar reírse con esa imagen.

—Makoto-san, por favor… cállese.

Se rió más fuerte.

* * *

 _I'M FUCKING BACK!_

 _No, no me olvidé de la existencia de este fic. Ni de la existencia de la pareja. Ni de la existencia del fandom.  
PerooOOOOoooo... Tuve un bloqueo enorme referente a todo lo relacionado con Kuroko no Basket._

 _Me fui del fandom durante medio año, me refugié en Hetalia, actualmente me estoy refugiando en Boku no Hero Academia perO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO FUERA A VOLVER._

 _Así que sí, nuevamente están presenciando el fic de la pareja más extraña existente en el fandom y único de la puta pareja porqUE CREÁNME QUE HE BUSCADO._

 _Nos vemos a la próxima, que juro no tardará tanto como este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos~!_


	15. Día quince: Dulces

**Día quince: Dulces.**

* * *

Hanamiya Makoto no era una persona fanática de los dulces. Si en algún momento se le veía comiendo algo cercano a un dulce era cuando comía su chocolate con 100% de cacao, pero más allá de eso no comía nada que tuviera dulce. El sabor empalagoso de las cosas llenas de azúcar no era algo que disfrutara y por eso, desde que era niño, prefirió las cosas ácidas o saladas.

Sin embargo Sakurai era otra historia.  
Puede ser que la repostería no fuera el fuerte del castaño en cuanto a la cocina, pero cuando cocinaba algo de esa índole _siempre_ debía ser dulce.

¿Quién era el que daba el veredicto final respecto al sabor? Por supuesto, Hanamiya.  
¿Quién era el que sufría por el empalagoso sabor de los postres que cocinaba su novio? Obviamente, Hanamiya.  
¿Quién no se podía quejar? Hanamiya.

En resumen, su paladar sufría por el gusto de cocinar del más bajo.

Normalmente intentaba escapar del apartamento en cuanto veía que Sakurai empezaba a cocinar algo dulce, pero sus intentos normalmente no eran del todo fructuosos ya que el castaño terminaba convenciéndole o enojándose; lo que fuera que hiciera, era bastante efectivo.  
Su orgullo dolía de sólo reconocer algo tan trivial como eso.  
¡Pero es que en verdad no lo entendía! La necesidad de que Ryō siempre lo escogiera a él para ser la víctima de su cocina, sabiendo de su obvia aversión a lo dulce, era casi como si el pequeño escritor fuera un sádico por verle sufrir un momento. Y no era por escasez de gente a quien pudiera darle de lo que cocinaba, porque varios de sus vecinos eran muy fans de la cocina de Sakurai, así que había una obvia razón por la que siempre fuera él la víctima.

— Ryō —Llamó Hanamiya, captando la atención de Sakurai rápidamente—, nunca me has respondido por qué siempre debo ser yo quien pruebe tus dulces. Sabes de sobra que no me gustan.

El castaño no respondió, concentrándose más en revolver la mezcla para las galletas que iba a hacer. No era algo tan dulce como lo que solía cocinar cuando estaba más libre de tiempo, pero conociendo como conocía a su novio sabía exactamente bien que agregaría cualquier cosa para que fueran dulces.  
Hay ocasiones en que desearía que Sakurai no supiera cocinar casi cualquier cosa.

—Makoto-san, ¿podría pasarme el polvo para hornear?

Hanamiya rodó los ojos, alcanzando la pequeña caja con el polvo y pasándosela al que en ese momento era el cocinero. La pregunta aún no había sido contestada, pero después de las primeras cuatro veces eso ya no era ninguna sorpresa.  
Sin embargo, insistir un poco no era nada fuera de lugar.

— ¿Responderás mi pregunta?

Las gruesas cejas de Hanamiya se fruncieron un poco, quizá producto de la frustración que le generaba no saber todo lo que Sakurai estaba planeando. Obviamente era un obsesivo de mantener todo bajo control, así que una pequeña imperfección como esa era muy irritante.  
Sakurai pareció haber notado la frustración en la voz de Hanamiya, pues el nerviosismo comenzó a expresarse en su cuerpo de manera notoria. _Ah, ahí está_ pensó el pelinegro, sonriendo ante la sola imagen de Ryō teniendo un pequeño ataque de nerviosismo. Ojo por ojo.

—B-Bueno… La verdad es, Makoto-san, que… uh…

Hanamiya suspiró al oír el tartamudeo en Sakurai. Todo volvía a su curso normal, lo cual era algo que agradecía pues ya estaba harto de que su novio siempre saliera ganando en ese tipo de cosas.  
Sí, perder no era de sus cosas favoritas.

—Sólo responde porque debo ser yo quien pruebe los dulces y no alguno de los vecinos. Es una pregunta simple.

Ryō suspiró, dejando de revolver la masa y enderezando su cuerpo para ver hacia Hanamiya. Una de las cejas del mayor se arqueó de forma divertida, ¿qué estaba planeando ahora?  
Entre sus posibles opciones, el que Sakurai le rodeara el cuello con los brazos y se alzara en la punta de sus pies para darle un beso no era lo que esperaba.  
Es decir, ya estaba acostumbrado a los besos por parte del escritor, pero eso…

—Me gusta el sabor de sus labios cuando acaba de comer algo dulce… esa es la razón.

Makoto tuvo que reprimir una risa.  
Después de tanto tiempo, ¿la razón era tan simple e infantil? Ah, maldición… No pudo evitar reírse, causando la vergüenza en su pareja. A veces se le olvidaba que Sakurai seguía siendo inocente.

—Eres increíble, Ryō.

Hanamiya Makoto no era una persona fanática de los dulces, pero un pequeño castaño con tendencia a ponerse nervioso ante cualquier cosa lo convencía de forma suficiente para probarlos.  
Por supuesto, los seguía odiando.


	16. Día dieciséis: Proteger

**Día dieciséis: Proteger.**

* * *

Quería terminar de romperle el rostro al tipo del bar. Y al que ya había dejado de ser su jefe.

Quería romperles la jodida cara a todos esos malditos idiotas.

Abrió con desgana la puerta del apartamento, tirando su chaqueta en la entrada y quitándose ahí mismo los zapatos. Estaba murmurando todas las groserías que conocía –las cuales eran muchas–, haciendo su camino hasta el baño donde buscó el botiquín que tenían por si acaso. Sacó de él el algodón, el alcohol y unas cuantas tiritas; las heridas que le habían dejado no era nada comparado a como ellos habían terminado.  
Se estaba limpiando el labio cuando vio en el espejo del baño el rostro sorprendido y preocupado de Sakurai, quien estaba con la pregunta grabada en el rostro.

A pesar de que ambos sabían lo que quería saber, él de igual manera preguntó.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Hanamiya no respondió, devolviendo su mirada al espejo para continuar limpiando las heridas. El castaño se había acercado dispuesto a ayudar, pero fue alejado con una mirada de advertencia.  
No esta vez.

—Makoto-san, ¿qué sucedió? —Ryō repitió su pregunta, sintiendo que el pecho le estaba doliendo. Su mente estaba maquinando demasiadas suposiciones que sólo servían para aumentar el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo—.

—Me despidieron.

La vaga respuesta de Makoto sólo sirvió para ponerle más nervioso de lo que estaba, teniendo que obligarse a sí mismo a apretar sus puños y acercarse lo suficiente al pelinegro para tomarlo de la muñeca. Hanamiya se veía bastante irritado con la insistencia que su novio estaba presentando justo en ese momento, cuando lo único que quería era estar solo.

— ¿Qué pasó realmente, Hanamiya Makoto?

Un suspiro irritado salió de los labios del mencionado. Genial, había hecho enojar y preocupar a Ryō, una muy mala combinación para alguien tan nervioso como lo era el castaño. Pasó su mano a través de su propio cabello, llevando su usual flequillo hacia atrás.  
Supone entonces que le debería decir aunque realmente no quería.

—Mi jefe y uno de los clientes recurrentes se enteraron que tengo novio, remarcando el masculino —Inició, apoyándose contra el lavamanos. Sakurai prestó toda su atención a él—, no tengo ni puta idea de cómo pero no me podría importar menos. Al principio iba a simplemente dejarlo pasar, no me afecta en nada que sepan de mi vida siempre que no metan demasiado sus narices, pero después comenzaron a hablar mierda de ti. Ni siquiera te conocían y se creían con el derecho de insultarte y compararte con basura… Así que exploté. Mi jefe me despidió, dejé inconsciente al otro bastardo y ahora estoy aquí, diciéndote esto mientras pareces una gelatina humana.

¿Y cómo no iba a parecer una gelatina humana con lo que le acaba de decir? ¡Prácticamente acaba de perder el trabajo por su culpa! La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo, si algo tan grave había pasado porque ellos dos estuvieran juntos entonces…

—Mak-

—No fue tu culpa —Sakurai alzó la mirada, pequeñas lágrimas formándose en la comisura de sus ojos—. Sé lo que vas a decir, Ryō. Y no fue tu culpa. A nadie le debe importar si estamos juntos, nadie debe hablar mierda de ti y, por sobre todo, nadie debe meterse en eso. No te atrevas a decir que quieres que terminemos por una estupidez como ésta.

A pesar de eso, el escritor seguía sintiendo la culpa aglomerándose en su pecho. Volvió a mirar al suelo, oyendo un gruñido venir de parte de Hanamiya. Y tan pronto como eso pasó fue envuelto en los brazos ajenos, sintiendo un beso siendo dejado en la coronilla de su cabeza.  
Hanamiya no era del tipo afectuoso…

—Te amo y eso lo sabes. No dejes que esto te afecte, ¿entendido? Eres más fuerte que eso. No muestres un lado patético sólo por un par de idiotas que nunca conociste.

Ryō cerró los ojos. Admitía que le preocupaba el que Hanamiya se metiera en peleas por defenderlo, ¡no había sido la primera vez! Y aunque le insistía que no debía hacerlo él seguía, haciendo que su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho.  
Pero también admitía que ahí, entre los brazos de Makoto, se sentía protegido.

Por otro lado, el ex barman estaba pensando en que debía encontrar un nuevo trabajo.


	17. Día diecisiete: Día libre

**Día diecisiete: Día libre.**

* * *

El calor del verano hacía que el departamento fuera casi un horno. Sakurai soltó un suspiro mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, con ropa ligera puesta y el aire acondicionado a tope. La gata –a la que le pusieron el nombre de Coco– estaba durmiendo en el marco de la ventana, disfrutando de la brisa que pasaba ocasionalmente. Hanamiya estaba en el sillón individual, buscando trabajos en el periódico y a su vez esperando la llamada de su madre, quien le dijo que le hablaría de él a un amigo que tenía en su antiguo trabajo para que lo recomendara.  
Y sin embargo ambos estaban con los mismos ánimos de no hacer absolutamente nada ese día.

Ryō ya había enviado a la editorial el volumen de ese mes de su novela ligera, por lo que tenía el día libre para hacer lo que quisiera. El problema era justamente eso: no quería hacer nada. Habían otras ocasiones en que le preguntaba a Makoto si quería ir a la playa, pero viendo lo estresado que estaba su novio con el tema de encontrar trabajo prefirió dejarlo ser. El pelinegro más de una vez había manifestado lo molesto que se le hacía ir a la playa en esa época del año, con lo lleno que se estaba y los niños correteando por todos lados.

 _Quiero un helado_ llegó a pensar, pero tenía demasiada flojera para moverse hasta el refrigerador y buscarlo. Miró hacia Coco, arqueando un tanto sus cejas.

—… ¿Quiere salir esta noche, Makoto-san?

La pregunta salió de repente, sus ojos enfocándose en el aludido. Éste le había volteado a ver, pero antes de poder responderle su celular sonó, contestando una vez vio el identificador de llamadas. Tuvo curiosidad de quién le había llamado, pero sus dudas se clarificaron cuando oyó la palabra «mamá» de los labios ajenos.  
Se sentó en el sofá –pues antes estaba acostado– y miró de manera curiosa hacia Hanamiya, quien mantenía una mirada imperturbable mientras respondía de forma seca a las preguntas que le hacía Maki. No sabía si eran buenas o malas noticias, pues la expresión de su novio no cambió en ningún momento. Fue hasta que colgó y soltó un suspiro que se acercó a él un poco, teniendo la pregunta grabada en el rostro.

Makoto lucía divertido por la cara que tenía en ese momento.

—Aparentemente comenzaré a trabajar en una oficina donde trabajó mamá antes, de contador. Al menos ahora mi carrera tendrá sentido.

Ryō se veía bastante feliz por su pareja, murmurando un «felicidades» al pelinegro. Hanamiya se levantó y se estiró, acercándose hasta el castaño para besarlo castamente.  
Al parecer la noticia lo había puesto de buen humor, huh.

—Me gustaría salir esta noche.

Sakurai sonrió, asintiendo.


	18. Día dieciocho: Lluvia

**Día dieciocho: Lluvia.**

* * *

Lluvia en pleno en verano.

No podía decir que se quejaba, ciertamente era bastante refrescante el clima frío de ese día a comparar con la calurosa semana que habían tenido. Pero esa no era su principal preocupación, para nada.  
Su preocupación era que Hanamiya apenas debía estar volviendo del trabajo, por lo que inevitablemente terminaría mojándose por mucho que intentara no hacerlo; por mucho que le insistió, su novio no quiso llevarse una sombrilla.

Ahora deberá hacerle más caso cuando se trata de cosas así.

Sakurai suspiró, tomando un sorbo de su chocolate caliente mientras entraba a la cocina, poniendo agua en la tetera. Hecho esto fue a buscar una toalla en el baño y ropa seca para que el pelinegro se cambiara una vez llegara, dependiendo de qué tan mojado llegara dependería en si lo haría tomarse un baño o no.  
Cuando terminó con todos esos preparativos encendió el televisor que había en la sala y que rara vez tocaban, esperando a que Makoto cruzara la puerta.

Fue media hora después que Hanamiya llegó, la chaqueta de su traje completamente mojada y una expresión completamente asesina. Ryō alzó la mirada, señalando la toalla y la ropa seca que había sobre la mesa de centro. El castaño sonrió ligeramente, totalmente contrario a la actitud que llevaba Makoto en ese momento.

— ¿Té verde o negro?

—Negro.

Y con esas siendo las únicas palabras que cruzaron Sakurai fue a la cocina, haciendo el té negro con sólo una cucharada de azúcar, como Hanamiya lo prefería. Junto a la bebida caliente llevó unas galletas saladas, entrando a la sala en el momento exacto para ver a su novio sin camisa y soltándose el cabello para secarse.  
Sintió un pequeño calor subirle a las mejillas mas decidió ignorarlo.

—Uhm… ¿Cómo le fue en su primer día?

—Diría que bien. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que usé esa patética máscara de buen chico, podría decirse que fue hasta refrescante.

—Ya veo… No había actuado así desde la universidad, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo veía necesario. ¿Son galletas saladas?

—Sí, las compré esta mañana cuando nos quedamos sin leche. Son sus favoritas.

—Hmn…

Hanamiya se llevó una de las galletas a la boca, sentándose en el sillón con la toalla en los hombros. Sakurai notó que la ropa que había traído puesta no estaba en ningún lado, por lo que supuso que la había puesto en la lavadora.  
El castaño se sentó en el sillón junto a Hanamiya, sonriendo un poco.

—Makoto-san, la próxi-

—No lo digas, Ryō.

—A-Ah… Lo siento.

Makoto decidió hacerle caso de ahora en adelante cuando se trataba de advertencias sobre el clima.


	19. Día diecinueve: Perdón

**Día diecinueve: Perdón.**

* * *

Cuatro años.  
Ese día era su cuarto aniversario.

Sakurai no podía con su emoción, una sonrisa plasmada permanente en sus labios. De ser posible incluso estaría tirando brillos por todo su ser, pero la vida real tenía sus limitaciones.  
Hanamiya notaba la emoción en su pequeño novio, sonriendo ligeramente. Él también estaba emocionado por la fecha aunque no lo demostrara de forma tan abierta como el castaño, pero justamente por eso le había preparado una sorpresa que de seguro no se esperaba.

Ambos se estaban terminando de prepararse para ir en una cita por el día cuando la puerta fue tocada, siendo Ryō quien fue a abrir mientras Makoto terminaba de colocarse su chaqueta. El escritor abrió la puerta con la sonrisa en sus labios, notando que se trataba de su suegra y…

—Mamá…

La sonrisa desapareció.

La mujer se notaba nerviosa y un tanto incomoda, queriendo disimularlo tras una sonrisa que le temblaba un poco. Alzó la mano para saludar a su hijo, pero éste volvió al interior del departamento sin querer escucharla.  
¿Por qué debía ser justo ese día?

—Ryō, querido, deberías al menos escucharla…

—No, Hanamiya-san. Perdóneme, pero mi madre me dejó en claro lo que pensaba de mí hace tres años. No tengo nada que hablar con ella.

—Sé que debes estar enojado, pero si la escucharas…

—Makoto-san, ¿podemos irnos ahora?

El pelinegro miró al rostro consternado de su novio, quien parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a llorar, y alzó después la mirada hacia su madre. Maki asintió ligeramente, mirando entonces a Ayako quien parecía más arrepentida que nada.  
Makoto no supo descifrar de qué estaba arrepentida, pero tras soltar un suspiro decidió que le daría una oportunidad.

—Deberías escucharla, Ryō.

El mencionado alzó la mirada de inmediato, mirando a Makoto como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Parecía querer decir algo, pero todo lo que logró fue boquear un par de veces antes de lucir completamente derrotado. Sus cejas estaban profundamente fruncidas y sus ojos ahora se negaban a mirarlo directamente, sintiendo como si hubiera sido traicionado o algo peor.  
Podía sentirse un poco aliviado de que se tratara de su madre y no de su padre, pero eso no mermaba para nada el enojo que se estaba aglomerando en su pecho en ese momento.

Sakurai suspiró, volteando su cuerpo para poder encarar a la mujer que le había traído a ese mundo. Pudo notar las ojeras bajo sus ojos marrones, pero no lo mencionó.

— ¿Por qué viniste, mamá? —Hanamiya se sorprendió un poco cuando lo escuchó hablarle de forma tan brusca a la mujer, ni siquiera usaba lenguaje formal. Su enojo con ella debía ser demasiado grande como para que incluso le hablara de forma irrespetuosa—.

—Ryō, sé que me detestas, pero-

— ¿Por qué viniste?

Enojado. Sakurai Ryō estaba profundamente enojado y no hacía el más mínimo intento de ocultarlo, pero Makoto podía ver en su expresión que también estaba bastante dolido. Extendió su mano para apoyarla en el hombro del castaño, tratando de decirle silenciosamente que se calmara. Sakurai suspiró, entendiendo el gesto, y Maki sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo.  
Claro, no era la misma historia con Tachibana Ayako. La mujer estaba a punto de romper en llanto al ver lo enojado que estaba su hijo con ella, pero suponía que era solamente su culpa. Ella no dijo nada cuando su ex esposo comenzó a gritar y permitió que todo llegara a tales alturas. También se odiaría.

Un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, pero estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para no llorar como una niña pequeña.

—… Cuando fuiste a presentarnos a Makoto-kun como tu novio estaba realmente feliz por ti. Siempre tuviste dificultades haciendo amigos, siendo Daiki-kun y Satsuki-chan los únicos que te conocía. Así que pensé «mi pequeño hijo al fin está saliendo de su pequeña burbuja». Pero cuando los iba a felicitar tu padre enloqueció. Comenzó a gritar, a amenazar a Makoto-kun y yo tenía miedo de que fuera a golpearte. Por eso te dije que te fueras de la casa ese día, pero pareciste malentenderme… Nunca estuve enojada contigo, cariño. Te lo juro.

Ryō no dijo absolutamente, pero por su rostro parecía que fuera a llorar en cualquier momento. Tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza, sus nudillos llegando a ser casi blancos.  
Sentía que se podía derrumbar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Tu padre, él… estaba realmente enojado. No me dejaba intentar contactarte y después te mudaste con Makoto-kun. No tenía ni idea de dónde estabas, cambiaste tu número y desapareciste. Estaba tan preocupada por ti, Ryō, pero por suerte me encontré con Maki-san y logré reconocerla por su parecido con Makoto-kun. Le dije todo lo que verdaderamente pasó y ella me ayudó para poder volver a hablar contigo.

—Pero, entonces por- —Sakurai no pudo terminar su frase, su madre se abalanzó a abrazarlo y eso fue suficiente para que ambos rompieran en llanto. Ryō abrazó fuertemente a Ayako y ella repitió esa misma acción, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de su hijo—.

Hanamiya miró la escena con expresión impasible, caminando para estar al lado de su madre. Maki le miró con una sonrisa, apoyándose contra su hijo mientras seguía mirando la escena.

—Tachibana no es una mala mujer, pero es muy mala hablando durante discusiones. Por eso no pudo hacer nada cuando todo ocurrió.

—… ¿Tachibana?

—Oh, sí. Se divorció del padre de Ryō, así que volvió a tomar su apellido de soltera. ¿Crees que Ryō ahora quiera apellidarse Tachibana?

—No, dice que el apellido le trae buenos recuerdos de la preparatoria. Todos, con excepción de Aomine, le llamaban Sakurai por lo que se acostumbró.

—Ya veo…

—… Pero podría tener otro apellido pronto.

— ¿Oh, sí? ¿Cuál?

—Hanamiya.

Maki miró a su hijo un tanto sorprendida, pero después rió un poco mientras negaba con su cabeza. Esa afirmación la tomó desprevenida, pero no diría que le disgustó.  
Makoto sí que podía ser una caja de sorpresas.

Sakurai pensaba que el haberse reconciliado con su madre era el mejor regalo de aniversario que pudieron haberle dado.  
Miró hacia los Hanamiya, gesticulando un "gracias" con sus labios.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Blue Kirito:** _Primero que nada, ¡gracias, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar en casi todos los capítulos! Me hace bastante feliz saber que esta historia aún tiene seguidores, te juro que el día de ayer estaba leyendo tus reviews con una sonrisa en los labios._

 _Para contestar una de tus preguntas (es que me dejaste muchos reviews, perdona si no puedo contestarte todo lo que mencionaste) no, no estoy en el fandom de Magi. No me he visto el anime ya que nunca me llamó la atención, ¡en verdad lo siento!_

 _Pero, nuevamente, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y dejar tus reviews! Gracias por el apoyo que estás mostrando. *corazón*._

 **Soledad:** _¡Sí, son preciosos! Por eso los adoro y me da gusto ver que más personas comienzan a pensar lo mismo._

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo que muestran a la historia! Nos vemos~._**


	20. Día veinte: Juegos

**Día veinte: Juegos.**

* * *

El rostro de ambos tenía una expresión de concentración que era increíble. Al lado de Sakurai estaban sentados Aomine y Satsuki, ambos sin saber si debían dirigir su atención al juego en la pantalla o al intercambio de palabras que se estaba llevando a cabo por Hanamiya y Sakurai. Ninguno de los dos eran extraños al lado competitivo de Ryō, pero hasta ese momento pensaban que era únicamente con el basquetbol y cuando no lo tomaban en serio.

Pero ahora era claro que Sakurai Ryō _odiaba_ perder.

El escritor movía sus dedos con maestría sobre los botones del mando, haciendo casi imposible para Hanamiya poder seguir el paso para que su personaje pudiera asestarle aunque fuera un mísero golpe. Odiaba los videojuegos de acción, hubiera preferido mil veces que jugaran _Need for Speed_ o algo parecido a dicha entrega. Pero no, lo pusieron a votación y con la ayuda de Maki al teléfono terminaron jugando _Mortal Kombat._

Se le daba fatal.

No es como si fuera a admitir algo así, de igual manera.

Makoto era más de juegos de habilidad mental o agilidad, no de juegos donde la mejor combinación de movimientos ganara. Y dicho sea, tampoco es que se pasara mucho tiempo jugando ahora que tenía un trabajo que le ocupaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde; tampoco es que fuera un gran fanático de los videojuegos, prefería un buen libro en lugar de eso.  
Cuando la pantalla y el narrador anunciaron la frase de _Mileena Wins_ Sakurai dejó salir una exclamación de victoria mientras Hanamiya simplemente gruñía, recostándose contra el respaldar del sofá y pasándole el mando de la consola a Aomine.

—Me niego a seguir jugando —Soltó otro gruñido, mirando la pantalla sin demasiadas ganas mientras su novio y el mejor amigo de éste escogían personajes para otra partida—.

— ¿Hmn? Makoto-san no debería rendirse tan fácil… ¿Al fin admitirá que soy mejor jugando?

Makoto bufó. Amaba ese lado competitivo y dominante del castaño, no mentiría, pero en esos momentos su paciencia no era la mejor como para admirar a su novio.

—En tus sueños, sólo estoy harto.

— ¡Ja! Suena como una excusa para retirarte.

El pelinegro miró a Daiki de forma asesina, casi diciéndole "cállate" con la mirada. La única que se dio cuenta de dicha mirada fue Satsuki, sin embargo.

—Hm… Mako-chan, si quieres-

—Es Makoto.

—… Mako-chan —El mencionado gruñó, causando una pequeña risa en la esposa de Imayoshi. Hanamiya pensó que ya se le había pegado la maña de Imayoshi de molestarle—, ¿qué es tan difícil de admitir que Ryō-chan es mejor?

— ¿Lo has visto cuando alguien le dice que es el mejor en algo?

—Sí.

—Entonces no entiendo tu pregunta.

Satsuki rodó los ojos, devolviendo su atención al juego que sus dos amigos estaban llevando. Como ya había pasado con Makoto, Sakurai estaba ganando.

—Eres su novio, no veo por qué no te gusta verlo feliz y orgulloso de sus méritos.

—No es eso —Por un segundo Hanamiya cerró sus ojos, no sabiendo la razón de estarle dando explicaciones a la esposa de Imayoshi. No volvería a esa casa—… No debo explicarte nada.

—A Makoto-san no le gusta ser el pasivo.

Satsuki y Aomine miraron en dirección del contador con clara sorpresa, mirando después al escritor. Hanamiya estaba igual de sorprendido, pero ahora sólo tenía una creciente vergüenza –y una pequeña ira– creciendo en su pecho.

— ¡A ellos no les importa nuestra vida sexual, Ryō!

Sakurai pareció salir de su trance de concentración, porque cuando vio el rostro furioso de su novio se volvió un manojo de nervios. Es verdad que había dicho eso sin pensar, pero no se esperaba que nadie lo escuchara y…

Maldición.

Aomine había empezado a reírse con claras intenciones de burlarse, aumentando la furia de Makoto.

—Me largo.

— ¡E-Espere, Makoto-san, en verdad lo siento! ¡No era mi intención!

— ¡Dormirás en el sofá!

— ¡Makoto-san!

Daiki y Satsuki cruzaron miradas, riendo un poco después.  
Así que _eso_ pasaba cuando Hanamiya Makoto admitía que Sakurai Ryō era el mejor en algo.

* * *

 _¡Hey, hey, hey!  
_ _¿Tardé mucho con la actualización? En verdad espero que no, pero estuve ocupada con otros proyectos, uh..._

 _La razón del porqué Sakurai estaba jugando con Mileena es porque la adoro. Jejeje._

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Blue Kirito:** _¡Siempre es un placer leerte, cariño! Muchas gracias por pensar que escribo lindo, que me digas eso en verdad me sube el ánimo~. ¡Por el momento no creo que Ayako atente contra la vida o integridad de Hanamiya, pero no sabemos! Puede que algo pase después, no sé, yo no digo nada. jiji. ¡Oh, quizás otro día me pase por tu cuenta y lea tu fic de KnB!_

 _Nuevamente, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y comentar. Te juro que me haces bastante feliz._

 _¡Nos vemos~!_


	21. Día veintiuno: Celos

**Día veintiuno: Celos.**

* * *

No entendía por qué debía pasar su día libre comprando con su madre y su novio. Agradecía que no se hubiera unido su suegra al panorama, porque la situación sería incluso más ridícula.  
Tenía veintisiete años maldita sea, ¿por qué seguía yendo de compras con su madre? Ese día no podía ponerse peor.

Miró de reojo a Sakurai, notando entonces que Maki no estaba en ningún lado. Genial, ¿ahora qué?

—Ryō, ¿dónde está mamá?

—Bueno, ella…

— ¡Makoto, mira, encontré a uno de tus amigos de preparatoria!

Cuando Hanamiya alzó la mirada se esperó cualquier cosa menos el que su madre se dirigiera a ellos, arrastrando a Kiyoshi consigo. Su expresión de inmediato se convirtió en una de asco, no sabiendo qué podía hacer. Sakurai también lucía un poco sorprendido, pero más que nada porque era la primera vez que veía al mayor en muchos años. Hizo un saludo de reverencia hacia Kiyoshi, lo cual sólo causó que Makoto chasqueara la lengua.  
Dormiría en el sofá otra vez si seguía siendo tan amistoso con ese gigante de sonrisa idiota.

— ¡Hanamiya, Sakurai! ¡Qué sorpresa verlos!

—Buenos días, Kiyoshi-san.

—Tch.

— ¡Makoto, sé más educado con tu amigo!

—Él no es mi amigo.

Teppei simplemente sonreía como si la situación no le molestara, lo cual sólo aumentaba más su enojo. En verdad, sólo quería golpearlo para que dejara de poner esa expresión de santurrón que lo ponía de nervios.  
También lo quería golpear porque Ryō actuaba demasiado amistoso con él, pero en definitiva no eran celos.

—Más que nada, me sorprende verlos a ustedes dos juntos.

— ¡Oh, eso es porque-!

—Mamá, a él no le importa.

— ¡Claro que me importa! Después de todo es un placer verlos después de tantos años.

—Eres irritante, maldita sea.

Sakurai parecía entretenerse con el enojo de Hanamiya pues rió ligeramente, causando que el pelinegro lo mirara como si le hubiera apuñalado por la espalda. Ya no podía confiar en ellos dos, definitivamente no podía hacerlo.  
Quería irse de ahí de una maldita vez.

—Vámonos, ya conseguimos lo que querías mamá.

— ¡Pero…!

—Vámonos.

—Makoto-san, ¿no le parece que está siendo muy duro con Hanamiya-san?

El mencionado miró en dirección a su novio, quien simplemente lucía un poco preocupado por la actitud que estaba llevando contra su madre. Miró después a Maki, la cual sonreía como si nada pasara. Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.  
Y entonces notó la insistente mirada que Kiyoshi le estaba dando a Sakurai, cosa que sólo lo molestaba incluso más.

—Oye, ¿quieres dejar de mirarlo como si lo quisieras desvestir?

Los otros tres miraron con sorpresa hacia Makoto, quien tenía una expresión de molestia demasiado obvia incluso para él. Sakurai por poco se vio enternecido, eran pocas las veces que Hanamiya exponía sus celos de esa manera.  
Maki sólo pensaba que ahora tenía otra manera de chantajear a su hijo.

— ¿Eh? ¡No, no! Te haces ideas equivocadas. Sólo me sorprendí porque él te llamó por tu nombre con tanta libertad y no pareció molestarte… Aunque ya me hago una idea del porqué.

—Sí, es mi novio, ¿acaso te importa?

—Sólo me sorprende, eso es todo —Kiyoshi sólo sonreía como un idiota. Era molesto—.

—Se acabó, me largo. Ryō, vamos.

—Ah, sí.

Maki y Teppei se quedaron en el pasillo del supermercado, viendo a Sakurai y Hanamiya alejarse. El más alto notó la mirada asesina que Makoto le dirigió mientras tomaba la mano del escritor, cosa que le hizo reír un poco.  
Y Sakurai aparentemente se sonrojó por ese gesto pero no hizo nada para apartarlo.

—Él… está muy diferente a como era en preparatoria.

—Sí, sí que lo está. Me da mucho gusto, desde que Ryō entró a su vida se volvió más… cómo decirlo, ¿amigable?

—Más que nada, el simple hecho de que esté saliendo con alguien como Sakurai es sorprendente por sí solo. Se nota que ambos han sido una buena influencia para el otro.

Maki sonrió hacia Kiyoshi, riendo un poco. El que alguien que Makoto no hubiera visto en años pudiera saber eso con tanta facilidad sólo mostraba que su hijo se había suavizado. Al menos un poco.  
Maki suspiró, sintiéndose bastante feliz.

—Bueno, tengo que ir con ellos. Fue un placer Kiyoshi, ¡espero que nos podamos ver otro día!

Kiyoshi se despidió de la mujer, sonriendo abiertamente. Le hacía feliz que Hanamiya haya armado su vida de forma normal.  
Miró hacia atrás, notando que Hyuuga le veía con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Quién era?

—Ah, la madre de Hanamiya.

—Ya veo… Espera, ¿qué?

—Larga historia. Vamos, Riko te matará si no llevas las cosas a casa.

—No me lo recuerdes… Está muy sensible por el embarazo.

— ¡Pienso que eso es lindo!

—Porque eres un idiota.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **Blue Kirito:** _Jaja, ¡no, no le gusta ser el pasivo! No es nada en contra de la posición, es... Sakurai no es nada gentil. (?) JAJAJA. Últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo libre, ¡pero te aseguro que me pasaré por tu fic! No me molesta que Makoto sufra, después de todo adoro el angst. ¡Nuevamente muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo a mi fic! Te lo agradezco de todo corazón._

 **Soledad:** _¡Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado! Y sí, ese final fue planeado para ser inesperado, aparentemente cumplí mi objetivo~. Muchas gracias por tu review._

 ** _¡Gracias por el apoyo que le están dando al fic! Lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. ¡Nos vemos~!_**


	22. Día veintidós: Redes sociales

**Día veintidós: Redes sociales.**

* * *

Hanamiya no era un fanático de las redes sociales. Ni de las interacciones sociales. Ni de nada que involucrara tener que hablar con otra persona –que no fueran su madre o Sakurai–. Y si tenía un perfil en una red social fue por insistencia de su madre hace casi diez años y hasta el momento ahí seguía, siendo actualizado cada luna llena y donde lo máximo que había era dos fotos suyas que ni siquiera subió él. Y no hay que hablar sobre los amigos que tenía en dicha red social, pues casi todos eran sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, algunos compañeros de clase –preparatoria y universidad– que no le parecían molestos, sus padres y Sakurai. Había uno que otro amigo de esa molesta Generación de Milagros, pero hasta ahí llegaba.

A Imayoshi jamás le aceptó la solicitud de amistad.

Y era justamente por no ser un fanático de las redes sociales que en su perfil su estado civil seguía siendo el de "soltero", a pesar de estar en una relación de ya cuatro años. Ni siquiera se molestaba en pensar sobre eso, ¿a quién le importa lo que él haga o deje de hacer con su vida amorosa? Era más que suficiente con las personas que ya sabían sobre la relación de ambos, incluyendo al idiota de Kiyoshi.  
Pero parecía ser que a Ryō le comenzó a dar curiosidad el qué pensarían los demás de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, después de todo era amigo de casi todos los equipos de esa patética Generación Arcoíris. Por supuesto que a Makoto la idea no le hizo nada de gracia.

Claro era, que Maki se metiera en la conversación era suficiente para que los papeles se invirtieran.

¿Desde cuándo su favorita pasó a ser Ayako? Al menos ella no se metía en la vida de ambos como su madre lo hacía, además de que se notaba que Maki tenía preferencia por Ryō. No es como si Ayako no la tuviera, después de todo Ryō era su hijo, pero…  
El punto estaba claro.

Fue así como, a regañadientes, actualizó su estado civil de "soltero" a "En una relación con Ryō Sakurai", haciendo Sakurai lo mismo para que pasara de "soltero" a "En una relación con Makoto Hanamiya".  
Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

« ** _Satsuki Imayoshi:_** _¡Oh, hasta que la pusieron! ¡Felicidades, Ryō-chan y Mako-chan!_

 ** _Taiga Kagami:_** _¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué clase de broma es ésta, Sakurai?!_

 ** _Riko Hyūga:_** _Pensé que se trataba de una broma cuando Junpei y Teppei me contaron…_

 ** _Daiki Aomine:_** _No entiendo la sorpresa de todos, lol._

 ** _Tetsuya Kuroko:_** _Tampoco entiendo la sorpresa, si soy sincero. Sakurai-kun, mis condolencias._

 ** _Shoichi Imayoshi:_** _No pensé que fueran a poner su relación en redes sociales, vaya…_

 ** _Makoto Hanamiya:_** _Imayoshi, lárgate._ »

Sakurai miró en dirección de Hanamiya, quien veía su celular con molestia, y no pudo evitar reír un poco.  
A pesar de los años a Makoto seguía sin agradarle un poco su antiguo capitán, a pesar de que a menudo iban a su casa… a visitar a Satsuki. Por petición de Ryō.

El caso es que iban.

« ** _Tetsuya Kuroko:_** _Sakurai-kun, Hanamiya-kun, si me permiten preguntar, ¿hace cuánto están juntos?_

 ** _Makoto Hanamiya:_** _No te importa._

 ** _Ryō Sakurai:_** _Cuatro años._ »

Makoto miró a Ryō con una clara molestia, acercándose para quitarle el celular. Sakurai no se sorprendió, sólo se echó a reír mientras Hanamiya lo apresaba en una especie de llave para morderle la mejilla.  
Porque, por favor, con él no podía ser realmente violento.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Las palabras de Sakurai se veían difíciles de entender por las risas que estaba soltando, haciendo que incluso Hanamiya empezara a reír. En verdad, Ryō era increíble cuando se lo proponía—.

Ninguno de los dos se molestó en seguir leyendo los comentarios, donde casi toda la Generación de Milagros mostraba una clara sorpresa a la revelación.  
Makoto le vio el lado bueno a eso: Había logrado molestar a todos esos idiotas sin siquiera moverse de su casa.

Fue un buen día si lo ve de ese modo.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Blue Kirito:** _¡Jajaja, te entiendo, Kiyoshi tampoco me agrada mucho! Normalmente los personajes con su personalidad me son molestos, es difícil que adore a uno así, jaja. Y sí, Hanamiya celoso es un encanto, ya era hora de que pusiera algo de eso. ¡Ah, y gracias! Me es difícil creer que este fic esté a punto de llegar a cuarenta reviews, siempre creí que lo iban a ignorar por la rara pareja y por el hecho de que el fandom está más que muerto. xD ¡Una vez más gracias por tu constante apoyo! Nos vemos~._


	23. Día veintitrés: Enfermedad

**Día veintitrés: Enfermedad.**

* * *

Cuando dormían lo más común era que Sakurai abrazara a Hanamiya, haciendo que el pelinegro se volviera en la cuchara pequeña; una costumbre a la que, por cierto, no accedía completamente.  
Por eso le fue bastante extraño al escritor cuando despertó y sintió el brazo de Hanamiya sobre su cintura, así como su respiración sobre su cuello haciendo que su piel se erizara. Ryō soltó un ligero quejido, causando que el cuerpo de Makoto se moviera.

Esperen, ¿estaba despierto?

Bueno, eso hacía de la situación una más extraña.

El escritor quiso girar un tanto su cabeza para ver a su novio de frente, pero al querer moverse el cuello le dolió causando que soltara otro quejido, éste siendo más audible. Pudo escuchar a Hanamiya resoplar mientras éste se sentaba en la cama, soltando a Sakurai. Ryō sintió una pequeña decepción, no sabiendo si era porque su novio se había separado o porque en una de las pocas veces que él inició un abrazo estaba dormido.  
Qué injusto.

—Estabas temblando en la noche, así que te abracé para que ganaras calor. Ponerte muchas mantas encima haría que sudaras y eso empeoraría la fiebre.

— ¿Fiebre…?

Cuando el castaño habló sintió su garganta rasposa, además de que su voz estaba congestionada. Bueno, eso explicaba todo mucho mejor: se había terminado enfermando.  
Era algo que casi siempre le pasaba en verano, con el violento cambio de temperaturas entre el calor de afuera y el aire acondicionado del departamento era raro que no le hubiera pasado antes. Normalmente era más cuidadoso con el tema, pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese último mes como para que pudiera siquiera pensar en cuidarse a sí mismo.

He ahí el resultado de no preocuparse por su salud.

Makoto había tomado su celular de la mesa de noche, escribiendo algo en el buscador. Cuando leyó lo que quería saber salió de la habitación, lo único que pudo escuchar fue la llave siendo abierta y el agua correr. Sakurai cerró los ojos. En verdad le molestaba bastante enfermarse, pues no podía trabajar de forma eficiente y se sentía como basura todo el tiempo. Pero, a pesar de que siempre decía que a la próxima se cuidaría más simplemente no hacía nada para cumplir dicha promesa.

El castaño abrió los ojos cuando oyó los pasos entrar a la habitación, notando que Hanamiya traía un paño húmedo en su mano y un vaso con agua en la otra. Puso el vaso en la mesa de noche, colocando el paño cuidadosamente sobre la frente de Sakurai quien tembló ligeramente gracias a la fría sensación del agua. Hecho eso sacó unas pastillas para la fiebre del botiquín del baño, regresando a la habitación para extenderle una pastilla y el vaso con agua.  
Ryō tomó el medicamento a regañadientes, recostándose otra vez en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

Era un tanto extraño que Hanamiya fuera tan cuidadoso con él, pero lo atribuía a que estaba enfermo y eso lo dejaba más débil. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa Makoto se metió nuevamente en la cama, abrazando a Sakurai otra vez.  
De no tener fiebre, el castaño sentiría su cara demasiado caliente para ser normal.

— ¿Makoto-san…?

—Es sólo porque estás enfermo.

De reojo Sakurai pudo notar un ligero color rosa en las mejillas de Makoto, cosa que lo hizo sonreír y no mencionar nada.  
Si lo tenía a él a su lado sentía que no tardaría en recuperarse.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Blue Kirito:** _¡Amén a eso! Incluso aunque está más que muerto yo sigo leyendo historias de Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, por lo que tus palabras no pudieron ser más acertadas. ¡Oh, y sobre Kuroko! En verdad adoro hacerlo con esa personalidad de "sassy bitch", así que un comentario así de su parte no podía faltar. Me alegra saber que te gustó. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos~._


	24. Día veinticuatro: Necesidad

**Día veinticuatro: Necesidad.**

* * *

Hanamiya tenía el cabello largo, mucho más de como lo tenía en preparatoria. Ahora lo llevaba hasta los hombros y normalmente lo tenía suelto al estar en casa, a pesar de que se lo organizara en una coleta baja cuando debía ir a su trabajo. Y Sakurai no ocultaba su fascinación por el largo y suave cabello de su novio.  
Aunque normalmente era víctima de jalones sin piedad –sólo cuando tenían sexo, no hay que malentender las situaciones–, Ryō normalmente le acariciaba el cabello cuando podía, aprovechando para hacerle peinados pequeños como trenzas o incluso moños, aunque Makoto después se quejara porque lucía estúpido con ese peinado.

Bueno, si Makoto no se quejara de algo en su vida diaria con Sakurai sería extraño.

Ese día la norma también aplicaba, aprovechando que el pelinegro tenía su cabeza sobre el regazo del escritor mientras ambos veían televisión. Fue cuestión de que Ryō pasara sus dedos por el cabello de Makoto para que éste cerrara los ojos, frunciendo los labios.  
Hanamiya siempre decía que era una molestia cuando comenzaba a jugar con su cabello, cosa que llevaba a una conversación donde el mismo decía que se lo terminaría cortando. Pero claro que no lo hacía, a él también le gustaba llevar el cabello largo.

Por lo que el que el castaño apagara el televisor era una mala señal.

—Ryō, ¿por qué apagas el televisor?

Makoto se acomodó para ver el rostro de su novio de frente, quien simplemente sonreía mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello. Hanamiya relajó notablemente sus hombros, cosa que causó que Sakurai riera un poco y bajara su torso.  
Le dejó un beso en la mejilla, uno corto, para después apoyar su frente contra la ajena.

El contador no entendía a qué se debía.

—Nunca le agradecí correctamente por haber logrado que me reconciliara con mi madre, Makoto-san.

—Pero eso fue gracias a mi madre, yo no tuve nada que ver.

—Puede que Hanamiya-san haya sido la que trajo a mi madre hasta acá, pero yo no pensaba escucharla y… usted me dio el valor para enfrentarla. Gracias.

Makoto no dijo nada, quedándose callado mientras Sakurai volvía a su posición inicial, aún acariciando su cabello. El rostro del castaño lucía tan calmado, tan pacífico; tanto que le daba paz al mismo Makoto.  
Estaba acostumbrado a oír las disculpas por parte de su novio, pero los agradecimientos no eran algo de todos los días.

Se sentía bien.

—No me debes agradecer a mí.

Antes de que Ryō pudiera discutir el pelinegro ya se había levantado para tomar al castaño del cuello, dándole así un profundo beso. Uno que normalmente no tenían a la luz del día, en la sala, con el sol del verano entrando por la ventana y Coco durmiendo junto a la pareja en el sofá.

Un beso que Hanamiya pocas veces iniciaba, pero que le dejaba a Sakurai en claro lo que quería decir.

Makoto no era un hombre de palabras, era más uno de acciones. Y allí se lo estaba dejando en claro.

Le estaba diciendo _Te amo_ por medio de ese beso.

Cuando se separó Sakurai pudo ver una suave sonrisa en los labios de Hanamiya, una que rara vez podía ver en su rostro y que causó que su pulso se acelerara.  
Dios, amaba demasiado a ese hombre.

—Si antes tenías la costumbre de disculparte por todo ahora la estás tomando con los agradecimientos. ¿Acaso necesitas repetir algo para vivir?

—No es eso… Necesito otra cosa para vivir.

—Aire, como cualquier humano normal.

—Bueno, exceptuando eso —Sakurai rió, negando un poco con la cabeza—… El matrimonio de mis padres había durado casi treinta años, pero se rompió por mi culpa. Y eso me hace pensar en lo frágil que es el amor en realidad, como cualquier problema puede desmoronar hasta la relación más fuerte. Y eso me da miedo, si soy sincero. Makoto-san, lo amo demasiado como para pensar que podría perderlo por una razón así, por lo que siempre trato de corregir las cosas que lo molestan sobre mí. Por lo que…

No pudo continuar hablando, refugiando su rostro en el pecho de Hanamiya. El pelinegro lo abrazó casi inmediatamente.

—Ryō, te conozco desde mi segundo año de preparatoria… aunque comenzamos a hablar cuando yo ya estaba en mi tercer año. ¿Te crees que seguiría contigo después de tantos años si me molestaras? Por favor, me conoces y sabes que no dudo ni un segundo en desechar a las personas cuando ya no las necesito en mi vida. Pero tú supiste abrirte camino, supiste encantarme aún con tus disculpas por todo y tus nervios cuando hacías cualquier cosa. Eres diferente a cualquier otra persona que haya conocido nunca —Makoto había apoyado su rostro en la coronilla de la cabeza del castaño, apretando su abrazo un poco—. Te necesito, Ryō. Aunque no lo creas gracias a la personalidad de bastardo que tengo digo la verdad. Te necesito más de lo que me agrada admitir, así que no pienses que voy a dejar de hacerlo. Te he aceptado todas tus virtudes y errores y lo seguiré haciendo, maldición. No pienses en nuestra relación como una que se romperá ante cualquier dificultad, porque hemos pasado cosas peores.

En un día de verano, Sakurai escuchó de labios de Hanamiya lo que jamás creyó escuchar, pero fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.  
Sus lágrimas eran de felicidad.

Increíble el cómo terminaron las cosas, cuando originalmente sólo planeaba molestarle el cabello.


	25. Día veinticinco: Cita

**Día veinticinco: Cita.**

* * *

El sábado era un día que solían aprovechar para quedarse en casa y descansar, pero ese día era distinto.

Sakurai miró a todos lados del acuario, sonriendo como un niño pequeño ante cada nuevo animal que veía.  
Porque ese día, por extraño que fuera, Hanamiya lo había invitado al zoológico, diciendo que su madre le había dado dos entradas. Y Ryō, por supuesto, aceptó. Por eso ahora mismo estaban ambos caminando a través del pasillo de los acuarios, el castaño mirando con fascinación los gigantes tanques y Makoto simplemente leyendo los carteles informativos con desinterés. Fue cuando escuchó el sonido de un obturador desde atrás que miró confundido hacia su novio, quien sólo sonreía inocentemente.

—No se ve su cara, así que pensé que estaría bien tomarle una foto. No tengo muchas fotos de usted, Makoto-san.

—Me ves la cara todos los días, ¿qué necesidad hay de que la tengas también en tu celular?

Ryō no contestó la pregunta, yendo hacia el tanque que llamaba la atención de todos por ser el que dejaba ver los lobos marinos. Sakurai estaba encantado con todo lo que veía, tomando fotos hacia todo y dejando relucir su fascinación oculta para la fotografía –aunque lo más seguro es que después usara esas fotografías como referencia para los dibujos y comisiones que hacía por Internet–. Cuando Makoto notó que el escritor se estaba preparando para tomarse una foto a él mismo con los lobos marinos detrás se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla en el momento justo que éste tomó la foto, dejándolo sonrojado y confundido –y ganándose varias miradas de varios visitantes, pero no le prestó atención–.

—Te quejas porque no tienes muchas fotos mías, así que eso lo compensa.

— ¡Pero…!

—Lo compensa.

El castaño dejó sobresalir un poco su labio inferior, aunque después lo único que hizo fue suspirar y seguir a su novio quien ya caminaba hacia otra zona del zoológico. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a donde iba, pero cuando notó que se detuvo frente al hábitat de los pingüinos no pudo evitar sonreír.  
Makoto en verdad adoraba los pingüinos, tanto que tendría uno como mascota si no fuera ilegal. Todo lo que hizo fue pararse a su lado, mirando a los pingüinos caminar graciosamente sobre el hielo y deslizarse hasta el agua. Miró de reojo hacia Hanamiya, notando la pura sonrisa que estaba en sus labios y, maldición, como desearía tomarle una foto en ese momento.

—Los pingüinos pueden beber agua salada.

— ¿Huh? —Ryō miró a su costado, notando que Hanamiya lo miraba directamente y con esa sonrisa aún en el rostro. Por Dios, le ponía difícil resistirse a no hacer una tontería en público—.

—Tienen una glándula que les ayuda a filtrar el agua, por lo que pueden beber agua salada para sobrevivir.

—… En verdad le gustan los pingüinos, Makoto-san.

El mencionado sólo asintió, devolviendo su mirada al hábitat. Sakurai ya no lo pudo aguantar, tomó su cámara que colgaba de su cuello y se apresuró a sacar una foto del perfil sonriente de su novio. Miró satisfecho hacia el resultado, aunque sólo se ganó una breve mirada por parte del pelinegro. Se sintió nervioso por un segundo, preparándose para disculparse, pero Makoto le ganó cuando se movió cerca de él, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y tomó la cámara él mismo. Cuando alzó el brazo Ryō entendió lo que sucedía mirando hacia la cámara con una sonrisa. El obturador fue apretado y Hanamiya se apresuró en ver la foto, enseñándosela a Sakurai.

Ambos estaban sonriendo, Makoto con esa pura sonrisa que le encantaba y Sakurai pudo notar un par de dedos sobre su cabeza, cosa que le hizo reír un poco. Y para poner la cereza del pastel de fondo podían verse los pingüinos, en el momento exacto en que uno se cayó sobre el hielo y otro se deslizaba hacia el agua.

Era la mejor foto que pudiera haber deseado de esa cita.

— ¿Quieres ir a otro lado o ya podemos irnos?

—Me gustaría ir a ver a los tigres.

Makoto sólo asintió, comenzando a caminar hacia dicho hábitat.

Sakurai en verdad estaba feliz.

—Si le enseñas esa foto a alguien dormirás en el sofá con Coco durante el próximo mes.

Ryō sólo pudo reír, un tanto nervioso porque sabía que esa amenaza iba en serio.


	26. Día veintiséis: Marcas

**Día veintiséis: Marcas.**

* * *

Ayako Tachibana era una buena mujer.

Después de salir de su trabajo en el refugio de animales solía comprar algo de comida, para después organizar su pequeño apartamento de soltera y llamar a su hijo poco antes de la hora en que se iba a dormir, asegurándose que su pequeño Ryō estuviera bien y comiendo saludablemente. Pudiera ser que su hijo ya no jugara basquetbol, pero seguía siendo importante para ella que cuidara su salud pues no era extraño que se enfermara –según lo que le había dicho Makoto cuando él contestó el teléfono, un día que Ryō estaba enfermo–.

Y era común para Ayako Tachibana querer pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su hijo después de años sin verlo.

Por eso mismo ese día se dirigía al apartamento de los chicos, una canasta de frutas en su mano para darles un pequeño regalo. Llevaba una sonrisa en su jovial rostro, casi brillando como si se tratara de una niña… a pesar de que fuera una adulta hecha y derecha, aunque no lo aparentara.  
Cuando Ayako tocó la puerta del apartamento fue recibida por Makoto, quien parecía haber salido recién del baño pues llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuello donde reposaban mechones de su largo y mojado cabello.

Por suerte traía una camiseta puesta.

—Oh, Tachibana-san.

—Makoto-kun, no son necesarias tantas formalidades. Puedes decirme Ayako.

Hanamiya parecía tener un ligero dilema interno, pues frunció las cejas mientras veía hacia un costado.  
Vaya, quién lo hubiera pensado.

—… Vivir con Ryō te pega sus costumbres. Hablando de él, iré a llamarlo. Pase, por favor.

Ayako obedeció, pasando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí para después quitarse los zapatos de calle. Pudo escuchar a la lejanía la regadera siendo cerrada, lo que la hizo pensar en que su hijo estaba bañándose.

¿Podría ser que ambos se estaban bañándose juntos antes de que ella llegara? No, eso no podía ser, Makoto estaba completamente vestido y su cabello comenzaba a secarse.

Pero… ¡¿Acaso lo estuvieron haciendo antes de que ella llegara y por eso estaban bañándose?!

La sola idea la enrojecía por completo.

— ¡Hola ma…! ¿Mamá? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tachibana alzó rápidamente la mirada, notando que su hijo la miraba con preocupación y extrañeza. Pero eso no es lo que le llamaba la atención, era el hecho de que hubiera marcas en el cuello y hombro de su hijo.  
Marcas que fueron provocadas por otra persona.

— ¡Ryō! ¡Makoto-kun!

— Mamá, ¿qué pasa?

Y es que la pareja no podía estar más confundida, ¿a qué venía eso? ¿Acaso a Ayako le picó un bicho?

— ¡Ustedes aún son unos niños, ¿por qué están haciendo cosas indecentes?!

… Ah. Era eso.  
Sakurai no podía estar más avergonzado en ese momento.

—M-Mamá… Tengo veinticinco y Makoto-san tiene veintisiete… ¿A qué te refieres con que somos jóvenes?

— ¡No me importa que tengan veinte o cincuenta, sigues siendo mi bebé! ¡Pensé que lo protegerías, Makoto-kun!

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué de repente la culpa es mía?! ¡Usted no sabe cómo se pone él, Tachibana-san!

— ¡Makoto-san!

— ¡Basta, no quiero que la imagen pura de mi niño se rompa cada vez más!

— ¡A-Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, mamá!

— ¡¿Por qué te estás disculpando?!

Ayako Tachibana era una buena mujer, pero no podía soportar la idea de que su hijo estuviera creciendo.

Tanto Ryō como Makoto tuvieron suerte de que la mujer no viera las marcas en las espaldas de ambos.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **Soledad:** _¡Me alegra saber que estoy logrando que te gusten! En verdad los amo, así que es todo un honor saber que mi fic es del agrado de más personas pese a la extraña pareja. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

 ** _Wah~, ha pasado más tiempo de lo normal desde la última vez que actualicé. Lo siento, me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones para descansar un poco. ¡Por cierto, al fic le faltan cuatro capítulos para acabar! Realmente estoy emocionada, ya que será la primera vez que acabaré un fanfic tan largo. ¡Pero traeré una secuela! Más corta, obviamente, pero que espero también apoyen._**

 ** _¡Gracias por su apoyo!_**


	27. Día veintisiete: Accidentes

**Día veintisiete: Accidentes.**

Habían pasado un par de años desde la última vez que tuvo una pelota de basquetbol en las manos. La sensación de antaño le hacía recordar todos esos partidos que jugó en años pasados, su equipo de secundaria y el de la universidad… Aunque no participó mucho en ese, cuando su carrera se puso demasiado pesada hasta para un genio como él.

Makoto Hanamiya estaba jugando basquetbol aún después de tantos años, contra su novio, en una cancha abierta en algún parque de la ciudad.

Y es que había sido idea del escritor al ver a unos niños dejar la cancha libre, diciendo que un corto partido uno contra uno no le haría daño a nadie; además, quien ganara pagaría por la comida que comprarían más tarde así que era un trato justo. Ryō se divertía y Makoto conseguiría una cena gratis, todos ganaban.  
Claro, sería así de no ser por el quejido que salió de labios de Sakurai cuando fue a detener su clavada, haciéndole fallar y mirar un tanto preocupado hacia su pareja. El castaño estaba sosteniéndose el tobillo, visiblemente lastimado y varios transeúntes estaban viendo la escena con curiosidad.

Entre esos estaban Tetsuya Kuroko y Shintarō Midorima.

… Un segundo, ¿qué?

— ¿Estás bien, Sakurai-kun?

Makoto rodó los ojos con molestia, preguntándose _qué_ había hecho mal como para recibir un castigo de este tipo. Ya debía aguantar a Aomine, ya debía aguantar a Satsuki, ya debía aguantar a Imayoshi.  
Simplemente… ¿por qué?  
No es como si siguiera pecando.

—Estoy bien, Kuroko-san. Por cierto, ¡buenos días!

Antes de que el antiguo chico fantasma pudiera decir algo Hanamiya ya había movido su cuerpo para ayudar al escritor a ponerse de pie, haciendo que éste se apoyara contra él para que no pusiera esfuerzo en su tobillo lastimado. Con suerte y era sólo un esguince, porque no creía que fuera una caída tan seria como para que le provocara una fractura…  
Es decir, sabía sobre lesiones, no creía haberle provocado una tan seria a su _novio_ por _accidente_.

—Es como si las viejas costumbres no murieran.

—No fue a propósito, enano.

—Esas palabras no tienen peso alguno de tu boca, Hanamiya-kun.

—Escucha, infeliz-.

—Está bien, Kuroko-san. Makoto-san dice la verdad, no fue a propósito. Choqué con él y caí mal, es todo.

— ¿Te duele?

Ryō miró en dirección al hombre de gafas, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento y asintió un tanto, luciendo un poco avergonzado de admitir algo así. Midorima acomodó sus gafas, señalando una banqueta cercana al lugar donde estaban. Makoto entendió rápidamente, pues ayudó a Sakurai a caminar hasta allí donde, una vez sentado, el médico se arrodilló para dar una examinada al lastimado tobillo.  
Siempre buscando un momento para lucirse, qué molesto.

—Espero que no les moleste la pregunta, pero, ¿qué hacen acá? Está lejos de Tokio…

—Shin me está acompañando a visitar a mis abuelos, es el cumpleaños de uno de mis primos menores.

—Tetsuya no pierde ninguna oportunidad para estar cerca de los niños.

—Oh, ¿y yo soy del que deben tener cuidado?

Tetsuya miró con un tanto de molestia al pelinegro, quien sonreía sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento. Sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo al acercarse, no debía responder mal. No debía.  
Maldita sea, _quería_ responder mal.

—Makoto-san, eso no fue amable.

— ¿Soy acaso del tipo amable, Ryō?

—No actúe como un niño pequeño frente a Kuroko-san.

—Me ofende que lo defiendas más a él que a mí. Ni siquiera su verdadero novio lo defiende.

—No tengo que defender a nadie.

—Shin, eso es frío.

—Tetsuya, cállate.

Ryō sólo pudo reír un poco, suspirando cuando sintió las manos de Shintarō alejarse de su tobillo. Se colocó nuevamente el zapato, bajando su pantalón para cubrir correctamente su pierna. Sentía un poco menos de dolor ahora, pero no podía esperarse un cambio enorme siendo que sólo se le dio un pequeño masaje en medio de un parque en pleno verano.

—Sólo tiene un esguince. No puedes dejar que se mueva, Hanamiya, o se empeorará. Creo que sabes a qué me refiero, de igual manera.

—Tch… Sí.

—Sakurai, debes ponerte algo de hielo en la zona mañana, ayudará. Y toma varios medicamentos para el dolor. Recomendaría que se vayan en taxi.

—Vaya, todo un doctor.

—Soy un doctor.

Aparentemente, Shintarō Midorima no comprendía el sarcasmo.  
Makoto Hanamiya podía sacar provecho de eso.

Cuando el pelinegro se inclinó para ayudar a su novio ponerse de pie pudo ver de reojo la insistente mirada que tenía Kuroko sobre él, cosa que lo ponía con los nervios de punta. Siempre odió esa mirada imperturbable del chico fantasma, ¿ahora qué demonios quería?

—Tetsuya, pregúntale.

Makoto se dio el derecho de sentirse sorprendido. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Iba a molestarlo más siendo que no podía golpearlo? Maldito enano molesto, como vuelva a verlo…

—Hanamiya-kun, quería preguntarte si puedes ser el encargado de servir las bebidas en nuestra boda. Sakurai-kun puede venir, también.

… No se esperó eso.  
Qué demonios acaba de pasar.

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Bueno, trabajabas en un bar antes. Tienes la experiencia suficiente como para manejar a un montón de adultos que aún actúan como adolescentes con alcohol en sus venas. Y confío en que no vas a envenenar las bebidas.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

—Si Sakurai-kun está ahí no tomarías ese riesgo.

Hanamiya chasqueó la lengua ante la sonrisa triunfante de ese enano con cabello azul, desviando la mirada. Habían pasado años desde que lo vio por última vez, pero seguía siendo igual de molesto –y enano–.

—Espero que la paga sea buena.

—Lo será.

—… Bien. Sólo porque si les digo que no Ryō estará jodiendo durante un año por haber rechazado.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sabes que lo es.

—… Puede que sea un poco cierto.

Kuroko sólo asintió, intercambiando información de contacto con el contador y dándoles las respectivas invitaciones al evento, donde podía leerse con letra cursi _«Boda de Shintarō Midoriya y Tetsuya Kuroko»,  
_ Makoto hizo una nota mental de no permitir invitaciones tan cursis cuando fuera su boda.

Pero faltaban meses para eso, por el momento su única preocupación era cuidar a Ryō para que su esguince no empeorara.  
Eso sería más difícil que ser barman en esa boda.


End file.
